Too Good To Be True REWRITE
by AidoRockz
Summary: A sixteen year old girl who lost her family in a car crash ends up getting dragged into the Vampire Knight world after getting attacked. With no memory of the attack, how will the girl react to being a new Vampire Knight character? How will her presence effect the story line? Will things turn out for the better, stay the same or will things begin to crumble? Please read :3
1. Chapter 1

**As the title indicates, this is a rewrite version of my story. To find the original simply go to my home page. The original started out as a K+ rated and, while I began to edit the story -only up to chapter 52 I believe- I decided there were things I wanted to change so started a new story to get more attention faster. A lot of stuff will stay the same but with more detail, edited spelling -though I still make mistakes now and then- edited grammar and a few changes, as you will see in chapter 4.**

**For new readers, and so you don't get bored, VK wont get involved until until chapter four. Spelling is also one of my weaknesses. My spelling itself is OK but I tend to accidentally use the wrong word; such as Witch instead of with. I do my best but tend to make small mistakes here and there. I still hope you enjoy non the less.**

**Edited**

* * *

Hello, my name is Ashley Baker but that is just my adoption name. My real name is Ashley Parker. I hate the name Baker. Truth was I wasn't even adopted yet, the family I now live with just calls me by their last name. It wasn't because they think of me as a daughter. No, I feel like they call me by it because they know I hate it. I mean, I've only been living with the Bakers for three weeks now.

You see, three weeks ago I lost my parents and younger sister in a bad car crash. They had been returning from a play put on by the church when a gas truck ran a red light and my parents smashed into it. I was told the car caught on fire and my family died as the car exploded. I hadn't been with my parents because I was going through some depression and I felt like the church couldn't help at the time. I regret not going now; at least I could be with my parents in heaven.

Anyways, I was -and still am- only sixteen at the time. When I found out of course I broke down crying. I had wanted to be left alone after that, as my depression grew stronger. However the Child Care Services people came to collect me. That is when I was put with a foster family; the Bakers. They lived a little further in town than I had with my parents so stores were easier to get to but I could no longer take the bus to school.

I had thought I would only be living with the Bakers for a few days. In that time I thought the Child Care Service people would be looking for my grandparents or my aunt. I could understand not being able to live with my grandparents, as they didn't have the money to support me. However, even though my aunt lived a few towns over, I didn't understand why I couldn't live with her or why she hadn't contacted me. _Sighs_

After the first few days of living with the Bakers I had finally been allowed to move my things in. Things like my clothes, my toys and my books. I was also allowed to bring a few of my small nick knacks, including the knife my parents bought me a year ago. It was a dragon handle knife that my parents bought me after accidentally breaking the dragon snow globe I got for Christmas two years ago.

It wasn't horrible living with the Bakers but that didn't mean it was good either. It wasn't exactly a Cinderella kind of story but the family wasn't too friendly at the same time. The Baker family was made up of a man named Ben, a woman named Sandy, and their young son Robby. Robby was the biggest problem of me living here. He was only six years old and a brat but his parents act like he is a little angel that can do no wrong, even when witnessing him do something. They just think it's cute.

Anyways, it was a Tuesday night and my foster parents had gone out to Bingo. So I was left alone with Robby until ten at night. However, if that means I was babysitting than you are wrong. Even though I had babysat my cousins and younger sister in the past, the Bakers didn't trust me. Of course I'll admit to having a temper and Robby tends to lie when he doesn't get his own way or to avoid getting in trouble. Not that he ever gets into trouble for anything in the first place.

I didn't really care about babysitting though. What I hated was that the Bakers got a girl that tortured me in school to babysit. Lisa Towers. Let me tell you now, that girl is a real bitch. She is the kind of girl that likes to think the world revolves around her. I know most people find excuses behind a bullies behavior like a sad past but no. Lisa was one of the richer kids in school. She is spoiled and a snob. She likes to gossip, bad talk others and wont hold back from actually hurting others if she can get away with it. Why she is a babysitter I have no idea.

Anyways while Lisa was watching Robby downstairs I lazied around in my bedroom. Laying on my bed I spent my time reading Vampire Knight manga. I had six volumes and I couldn't wait for the seventh. I had already re-read through volumes one and two so I had started to read the third volume again. I loved ninety eight percent of everything that has to do with vampires so I absolutely loved this manga. I loved it so much that I had gone online to read the chapters that weren't yet released in mangas yet.

However, as I was flipping to a new page, a loud banging from outside my room disrupted my attention. Yet, before I could react to the banging, my bedroom door suddenly swung open. Standing there, in the doorway, was my little foster brother Robby. I was about to yell at him to get out but, before I could, the little brat ran into my room, grabbed my book and ran back out laughing his little head off.

"Robby you little pest, give that back!" I shouted as I jumped off my bed. Wasting no time I rushed out of my room and began chasing Robby down for my Japanese style comic book.

"Hah hah, you can't catch me. Loser!" Robby taunted, waving my book in the air back and forth. I growled animalishly and would surprise myself if I hadn't been too angry to notice.

The Baker house was rather large. A two story, four bedroom and two bathroom house. There was a study, bathroom, two bedrooms and a hall closet upstairs. The living room, kitchen, Robby's bedroom, a library and two storage closets were downstairs. Of course my room was upstairs and that is where I was chasing Robby. That is, of course, until he ran downstairs with my book.

"Robby!" I yelled again as I sat on the railing to slide down the stairs. I had hoped I could beat him down the stairs and I nearly did; until he took a sharp turn into the living room that is.

"What's going on?"

Oh fuck, Lisa. I had almost forgotten about her. Again I had to question why a bitch like her got paid to watch over small children. The answer was actually obvious, even if I didn't want to admit it. See, even though people might be complete ass holes to people their own age they could also be very nice to small children and animals. Even still, it didn't change my feelings for Lisa.

"Ashley's being mean to me!" I could hear Robby whine in the next room. I don't care if he was just six years old, I hated that little brat more than I could express.

Jumping off of the stair rail, I marched into the living room. It was a typical looking room, with two chairs, a couch made for three and a love seat, all of which were the same color and matched each other. The TV was pretty big and wide screen but I don't know the size, I never cared to find out. A few family pictures -none that included me which I was glad for- hung on the walls along with one mirror on one side. Other things such as tables, fake plants and phone books filled the room. In the middle of the room stood Lisa with Robby standing behind her legs. My book was now in the hands of Lisa herself.

"Give me my book back, Lisa." I demanded, my arm stretched out as I approached the younger girl. Oh yeah, I guess I should have mentioned before that Lisa was a year younger than me.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you."

I wasn't surprised at all when Lisa placed her arm up in the air, keeping my book out of reach. Even though I was a year older than Lisa she was tall for her age; half a foot taller than me. If it wasn't for the fact that Robby was hiding behind her, I'd easily push her over to get it. At least that's what I _wanted _to do. So instead I settled for glaring and getting closer.

"That belongs to me, Lisa, you have no right in keeping it from me. If you so much as bend a page I will demand you replace it." I threatened, now only inches from her face. It may have been a weak threat but I have a hard time thinking when I was angry.

Lisa simply laughed at me and turned to smile at Robby. "Why don't you go play in your room, sweet heart?"

To my glee Robby eagerly agreed and ran off to his room. With the little brat now gone I could do whatever I had to to get my book away from Lisa. I doubt she'd keep it in the end, or purposefully rip it. However, knowing Lisa, she'd more than likely carelessly throw the book aside. Since I didn't want that to happen I'd have to take force.

"Lisa, I am going to tell you one more time," I said as I grabbed gripped the front of her shirt. "give me my book back now!" I snapped, giving her shirt a hard tug before I could give her a chance to reply. I don't know if it was do to my strength or Lisa was just off balance, or caught off guard, but she tumbled forwards in result to my yank.

Even though Lisa didn't fall over, it still worked in my favor. For when I yanked on Lisa's shirt and she stumbled, her arm also lowered. Letting go of my grip on her shirt I instead grabbed at the book that had been lowered into my reach. I could feel Lisa's grip tighten when she realized I grabbed it but her grip wasn't quick enough as I managed to pull the manga out of her reach.

"Thank you." Still feeling pissed I couldn't help feel a little mouthy as I was glared at. Lisa was a bitch and was lucky I kept myself from doing anything more than grabbing her shirt.

"You're going to regret that!" I heard Lisa shout from behind me. I had already turned my back on her and made my way back to my room.

"If you say so." I called back, unafraid of her. If she so much laid a finger on me, worse than what I did to her, she'd be the one getting in deep shit.

"Just wait until your parents hear what you did."

Now that made me tense. Not in fear but in anger. Lisa knew very well that the Bakers were not my parents. She even knew I hated being called a Baker and people thinking the Bakers were my parents. To put it simply I'd rather be called a orphan, which is what I was. Sometimes there was just lines people shouldn't cross.

"The Bakers aren't my freaking parents!" I shouted, my hands balled into a fist. I had to calm myself though because I began to wrinkle my book.

Now even more pissed than I had been all night, I quickly marched back into my room. How dare Lisa get so low. Her parents should have spent more time teaching her to play nice rather than spoiling her. Seriously, Lisa is so rich her parents would send her to private school if this town had one. As it is, there is a rumor that Lisa is moving in the summer simply to go to a private school next year. As I said, she is a spoiled bitch. _Sighs _well the Bakers would be home in about twenty minutes or so and then Lisa would be forced to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

'What the hell's her problem anyways? Stupid bitch.' I thought as I slammed my bedroom door behind me. God Lisa just pisses me off.

Upon entering my room I made double sure the door was locked this time. In the first few days I was here I hadn't been able to lock my door. Because I had no way to lock myself in Robby would give me unwelcome visits at least five times a day, if not double that. I think it had been my endless complaining that finally made the Bakers agree to get me one of those doorknobs that lock from the inside. Although I do have a feeling that the Child Care Service people had a hand in it as well. About along the lines about keeping me happy during my stay and all.

'There we go, no more pesky foster brothers or babysitters bothering me tonight.' I thought, smirking to myself. Now that my door was locked and I couldn't be bothered -except if someone bangs on my door- I could get back to my reading.

Returning to my bed, I looked down at the manga in my hand. The cover was a bit wrinkled and the book was a bit bent but that was all. Thankfully no pages got ripped or bent out of place. I could easily deal with the cover being bend but the pages, being much more thin, were harder to fix without it being noticeable. I sometimes bend book corners to use as book marks but never with my mangas. Hmm, manga.

I could remember the first manga I had ever read. Naruto, a Japanese anime series I had been into before I got into Vampire Knight. At first I would read only online, as I didn't get my own money very often. Sometimes my parents would buy things for me but I had to earn it by doing chores but that is a normal thing for any teenager that wants something she can't pay for. However, when I had my own money one day my mom had taken me out to a book story in the city. When she saw the manga I was going to buy she pointed out how she had no idea how I read things like that. Heh I tried convincing her it was just a backwards comic. It didn't work and she told me she'd never be able to read one.

I really miss my mom. We had that kind of relationship where we don't always agree but we had a good enough bond. I also missed my dad. He was what even my mom called the fun parent. I loved wrestling with him and just playing around. Normally we'd just try to push each other over but only when the other was standing behind the couch. Hell, I even miss my annoying, little sister. She was only four years younger than me and a real brat. We fought a lot but strangely only got along when no one was watching us, much to my mom's disappointment.

Before I knew it tears were tickling at the edges of my eyes and falling down on the manga's front cover. I hadn't even realized that, in my thoughts, I had sat down on the bed and placed the manga on my lap. All that seemed to matter now was the guilt that returned from not being with my family in their last moment's of life. I couldn't even remember if I told them I loved them before they left. The last thing I had been told before they left was _We love you, now be good_.

Now I felt worse. It felt like my heart was literally breaking in two and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. My body shook from anger and the depression of being so angry at one time. I hated the fact that my anger was so hard to control simply because it left me feeling shitty once I managed to calm down. This was one of those times and I was starting to lose the fight against sobbing. The fight was declared lost as I opened my mouth and let out a uncontrollable, chocked, sob.

In seconds I found myself laying on my stomach and cuddling my pillow, it becoming soaked with tears. My Vampire Knight volume laid next to my head, front cover face down. So, as I cried and hugged my pillow I found myself staring at the back cover of the manga's volume. I didn't, however, pay much attention to the volume's summary or the picture. I just kind of stared at the book as thoughts caused by hurt and depression filled my mind.

"I wish I could go there, to the Vampire Knight world. I need a new start, I need to get away from everything here." I talked to myself as I rubbed tears out of my eyes, sniffing. The tears had begun to burn -sort of like that feeling someone gets when cutting onions- so I began to attempt to calm myself.

Even though it was mostly the depression talking, I truly did want to leave this world. My parents and sister were dead and, instead of being moved in with another family member, I was forced to live with a foster family that probably didn't even want me here. Not to mention not any of my other family members had tried to contract me within the three weeks I had been living with the Bakers. Did they think I was also dead? I really thought by now I'd be living with one of my aunts but having no contact really makes me feel they don't care.

Also, if it wasn't for the fact I had a fear of pain, it is very likely I would be cutting myself. Thankfully I did have a fear of pain; I might have been depressed but I didn't want to turn into one of those people. Hmm, a bit ironic for someone who'd like to die, huh? Too bad I wasn't suicidal. Even if I was having some religion problems there was still some things I believed, including that suicide is a sin and will be gravely judged upon.

Finally, after what felt like ages, I managed to calm myself down. My eyes were sore from crying and my face was damp from the tears. I was also pretty tired, like I could fall asleep within seconds. I could, to. I normally got really tired after a big crying fit. It might have something to do with using up a lot of energy and once I manage to calm down, the energy is gone. It has a positive side to it as falling asleep is easy. I'd rather get sleepy over getting a headache that's for sure.

Yawning tiredly I decided to go to sleep. I had school at nine in the morning anyways and the extra sleep would be nice. Also, if I fall asleep now it means I'll avoid Robby's parents yelling at me for something I didn't do. Well I did grab at Lisa but it is more than likely she'll tell them I punched her or something along those likes. Yep, might as well fall asleep now before the night gets even more stressful...

"Mommy, Daddy, you're home!"

'Crap, too late'

* * *

Two chapters edited :3 please review to tell me what you thing of the changes


	3. Chapter 3

**Please fav or review if you liked. Do both if you wish to and have a FF account to do so. Let me know if you like the original or the remake -this one- better**

* * *

I can't believe I lost track of time like that. Not that I had actually been paying attention before. I had been too busy crying. Still, I had wanted to fall asleep before the Bakers got home. Usually when I cry myself to sleep I stay asleep, as in I am a deep sleeper. To wake me I'd either have to get water dumped on me, thrown out of bed or have someone yell in my ear. Out of the three the Bakers would just yell at me. They weren't allowed to cause me actual harm; I'd be relocated with a different family if they did.

Even though I was sleepy and was fuzing in and out of focus, I could hear Lisa's voice from downstairs. I didn't need to hear what she was saying to know what she was saying. It was obvious. She was telling my foster parents that Robby had been a sweet little angel while I had been a demon spawn. You know, I actually was starting to regret using force on her earlier. However, I then remembered Lisa was a bitch and would do such a thing no matter what I did.

From what focus I had I could hear the front door open and close. Lisa was finally gone, hopefully the Bakers never hire her again. Or at least wait until I am gone until they do. However, even if Lisa was gone -which was one headache taken care of- I knew I was still in trouble. In fact I could hear loud thumps on the stairs and then again in the hall. Those thumps belonged to my foster father and I knew he was angry. Thank god I locked my door and was too tired to get off the bed to unlock it.

"Ashley, you unlock this door right this minute!" The voice of my foster father, Ben Baker, shouted from behind my door. I simply stared at the door as the handle jingled as Ben tried to get inside.

"I don't want to. Go away." I called back, never moving from my spot on my bed. I could imagine my foster father balling his hand into a fist behind the door, getting angrier by the moment.

"Don't you dare deify me, Ashley Baker. Open this door right now!"

Alright, so that woke me up a bit. If it wasn't for the fact I got a painful headache as soon as I sat up, I would have marched over to the door and unlocked the door. Oh how I hated being called a Baker. It spiked my anger so bad I just wanted to scream until my throat got bloody. As it was I'd have to deal with screaming because I couldn't stand up without making my headache worse. I always got a headache if I sat up if I laid on my stomach too long or was really tired.

"My name is Ashley _Parker. _NOT Baker! I am not fucking daughter!" I screamed and soon regretted it. My throat was already sore from sobbing so screaming like that really hurt.

For a moment I couldn't hear anything outside the door. That wasn't long lived as I could hear Ben walking away. I felt by body relax but I reminded myself that my foster family didn't just give up that easy. The Bakers were really mean people. They didn't abuse me; not physically at least. The Bakers are more of the verbal abuse kind of people. They delight in putting people down, let their son get away with anything and only pretend to be good people when out in public. How these people got me I would never understand.

A moment later I felt my heart drop as I heard the foot steps returned. The door jingled again but, only this time, it gave away a clicking sound. Ben had to get the key that unlocked my room from the outside. I thought it was rather stupid but the Bakers made the excuse that having a door that can unlock from the outside was the best option for emergencies. I think it was because they thought I shouldn't be allowed real privacy.

"If you ever make me do that again, young lady, I promise you you wont like the results." Ben, having now opened my door and walked in my room, threatened me. I simply rolled my eyes as I had heard this threat just a few days ago and it didn't scare me.

If I had to compare the Bakers to someone, it would be to the Dursleys in Harry Potter. There was some differences, don't get me wrong, but they are the closest thing to compare to. While I wasn't forced to sleep under the stairs, I was forced to clean and cook. If I didn't do what I was told, I was punished. Now because the Bakers couldn't lay a harmful finger on me -and I had even threatened Ben that I had no fear in telling the cops if he did my third day here- the worst they could do was not give me food for the day. Not to mention how rude and stuck up the Bakers can be to people they think aren't important.

The threat of not being fed didn't scare me though. In those cases I would just leave the house and buy my own food. I had the money for it, a few hundred dollars actually. Before the Child Care Service people took me away, I raided my parent's and sister's money, which they had kept in their rooms. From my parents I took about three hundred dollars, my sister only twenty dollars and I had forty dollars left over from Christmas.

The rest of the money, which had been in their bank account, was divided in two. Half went for taxes and the other half was given to me. I didn't have a bank account of my own but I did have one of those piggy banks that lock. So all together I had a just a little less than a thousand dollars.

"Now, you've got some explaining to do, missy." Ben, his face red in anger, demanded, his hands crossed sternly. Oh god how I wish he'd just leave right then and now.

"Fine! Robby stole my book and then Lisa refused to give it back. That is what happened." I grumbled, not bothering into detail of what really happened. My foster father didn't look convinced, which wasn't at all a surprise.

"Do you think I'd really believe those pack of lies, Ashley Baker? What makes you think we wouldn't believe Lisa over you? Lisa never lies to us, you do."

I can't believe I am saying this but I was starting to get so angry that I was no longer angry. All I wanted was for this stupid man to leave me alone. The only thing I did really wrong was grab at Lisa. Hell I even made sure not to swear in front of my little pest of a foster brother. I wish I could just disappear right then and there. Or at least be living with someone I knew would love me and comfort me in this terrible time.

"Stop calling me a fucking Baker. I am a Parker, and I will always be a Parker. If I ever have to change my name it will be to Lee." I snapped though much too tired to raise my voice. I was so sleepy I doubt I'd even remember most of his conversation in the morning.

To my surprise, Ben came marching right up to me, his arm out. I knew exactly what he wanted to do but, in mid swing, he stopped himself. He was not allowed to hit me. Hitting me would leave a mark on my face which would alert other people. Then I'd have to move in with a different foster family. Hmm now that I think of it the Bakers probably weaselled me in as a foster daughter for the foster money. I've heard of it happening before so it's quiet possible.

"Watch your language young lady. I will not tolerate your kind of mouth in my home." Ben threatened as he lowered his arm back to his side. I simply stared at my foster father, finding no words to reply with at the time.

OK so maybe there was a small part of me that was scared of my foster family. They hadn't gone over the limit yet but I had a feeling it was just a matter of time until the violence came. However, as long as I legally remained Ashley Parker the Bakers couldn't lay one harmful finger on me. Parents can get away with punishing their children, as long as they keep it to a limit. For example, my parents had been spankers, which some parents think is abuse. So who's to say slaps to the face can't be used as punishment. Actually... I think my mom did that once or twice if I mouthed off to bad. Hmm...

I also knew I had a swearing problem. I only swore whenever I was angry though. I wasn't one of those kids that walked around town, calling their friends bitches or saying fuck ya. I know there was no reason or excuse behind it though. Swearing was a worse habit then picking your nose or letting out a arm pit fart in church. It was a habit I have been trying to control by replacing the swear words with different words. Such as frick instead of fuck.

"Now, who is Lee?"

'Oh wow, so now he notices I said that.' I thought as my foster father questioned me about the name. I simply rolled my eyes, rubbing the left one, as I stared at Ben Baker tiredly.

"That's the surname of my aunt." I grumbled and yawned. Suddenly, through my sleep filled mind -as my mind tends to wander when tired- I came up with an idea.

"In fact, I've been thinking of moving in with her. It'd be better than this dump."

It was a rather weak treat slash insult but I was tired, what could anyone expect from a tired girl? However, something_ I_ didn't expect, my foster-father began to laugh. It wasn't one of those humorous laughs either. Instead the laugh sounded dark, almost evil even. I don't know, it could have been my lack of sleep that made me hear it that way but I was freaked out either way.

"And why would she want a bratty teenager like you? Besides, for all your family knows, you died in the car crash with your parents. It'd be a waste of time to even try contacting anyone."

Shock overwhelmed my sleepiness, just like my anger before as Ben continued to laugh. My family thought I was dead? But that can't be true. For that to be true the cops, or whoever was in control of my parent's, and sister's, death, had told the rest of my family I was dead as well. Why would they do that? Why would the Child Care Services purposely put me with a family that would never love me? What the hell was going on here?! I felt like I was in some kind of weird movie where the main character, or characters, just found out someone was using them and purposely making their lives hell.

"What the hell are you laughing about. It's not legal to do that kind of thing." I found myself shouting once again, my hands balling into tight fists. My shout didn't even faze my foster-father as he then looked at me with cruel eyes.

"Oh isn't it? It doesn't really matter, does it? With in just a week you'll be a true member of this family, little Ashley, and there is nothing you can do about it."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Oh isn't it? It doesn't really matter, does it? With in just a week you'll be a true member of this family, little Ashley, and there is nothing you can do about it."_

Those words seemed to haunt me even through to the next day. After taunting me a little more, Ben finally left me alone. It seemed to take me forever to fall asleep after that, as my mind raced with random thoughts. I had a very bad active imagination, which was probably topped with gullibility. I started thinking about my family thinking I was dead and the threat of legally being adopted as a real Baker.

I must have fallen asleep at some because the next thing I could remember was waking up for school. The last thing I wanted to do, though, was go to school today. I had dreaded the many long classes, boring lunch hour and most of all, Lisa. Not just Lisa though, it was her two best friends as well. They were as bad as she was so I had nick named them the three bitches of high school. I never called them that out loud though, even if I really wanted to.

However, I had found myself walking the five blocks to school at eight thirty in the morning. If I still have my mountain bike I'd easily ride it to school. However, on my third day living with the Bakers, it was _accidentally_ destroyed when _someone _moved in front of Ben's trunk. Of course that someone had to be Robby. Sandy and Ben weren't as heartless to purposely destroy my bike. I did get blamed for it though. Of course they'd never even think their cute, little, innocent son would ever do such a thing.

Anyways school was going better than I had expected it to. I watched videos in most of my classes, teachers were sympathetic about my parents and my lunch was actually delicious. I had brought money for the school's canteen and, to my luck, it was chicken burger day. I love chicken burgers and I am not ashamed to say I pigged out. I had bought myself three burgers and a bottle of coke for my drink.

The best part about the school day was I hadn't run into Lisa or her two best friends. In high school classes were very different than they are in middle school and elementary. We do still have home room but we only use it for about the first week or so in the beginning of the school year. After that each kid goes off to their own class. Unlike elementary or middle school we don't stay in one group all day. My reasoning for saying this is my likeliness of not running into Lisa or her friends was probably because none of them were in my morning classes. Sad I couldn't say the same about my afternoon classes.

My first class was art. Lisa herself wasn't in my art class but Rebekah Starch and Amy Little were. Rebekah and Amy were Lisa's two best friends and the two biggest bitches besides Lisa herself. Unlike Lisa, however, Rebekah and Amy weren't rich like her. No, they were just stuck up snobs that think they can get away with anything they want. There used to be a fourth girl in the group of bitches but, right before coming to high school, she became humble and very kind. I think surviving cancer may have had something to do with it.

My art class didn't go horribly but it didn't go good either. I had finished my art assignment early, as art was one of my easier classes. So, for the rest of the class, my teacher allowed me to do what I wanted as long as I didn't disturbed the rest of the class. Luckily I had brought volumes three and four of my Vampire Knight volumes to school with me. I had decided to finish the last chapter of volume three before moving on to volume four. So everything seemed good up until that point.

Rebekah, who had also finished her own assignment, had decided to taunt me. Both she and Amy were sitting at the table behind me and would throw paper balls at my head. That wasn't the worst thing they did though. Every time a ball was thrown they'd say things like _Hey, orphan freak _or_Why don't you go cry to your mommy _or even _you're the reason your parents are dead _but that one was only said if they were feeling really nasty and mean.

You have no idea how bad I wanted to hurt them. To just spin around in my seat and punch them in the face. However for one thing that would just get me in trouble; I was on good terms with the teachers and didn't want to sabotage that relationship. For another thing the dismissal bell for the end of class rung before anything else could be done.

My last class was bitter sweat. It was horrible in one way but it got better by the end of class. My last class was history. Both Rebekah and Lisa took it with me. Unlike her friends, Lisa wasn't scared to bully others even if a teacher was right in her face. I don't want to go into detail but Lisa made this loud announcement pretty much about how I was a stupid orphan and how history could have been changed if I was with my parents the night they died. Some people were shocked by this but a few kids in class laughed. Lisa herself got sent to the principle's office where her parents would be called. Lisa didn't look happy about it and it was likely I was going to be blamed but it was worth it and I loved watching her get into trouble.

Now it was the end of the school day. Being a Friday most of the other kids were thrilled for the weekend. I could hear a group of boys talking about snow boarding before all the snow disappears. It was only the beginning of February and the snow from winter was slowly dripping away. I couldn't blame them for wanting to do so. Even though there was a month of winter left, the snow would likely be gone in a couple of days.

Here in Canada, my home Provence, Manitoba, was famous for weird weather. Some years we'll have winters up till early April. Other years our winters feel like a chilly fall. In those years there isn't enough snow to cover the roads and kids are lucky there is enough snow to go sledding. Those years the coldest day would have to be around minus ten. But on the longer and colder winters it can get near to minus thirty. This year was a middle thing. We had a few blizzards but some days were still warm enough to stay warm outside simply by wearing a sweater.

Upon exiting the school building, I bit at my bottom lip thoughtfully. I didn't want to return _home _just yet. I was still angry, and admittedly a bit scared, to confront my foster family at the moment. Perhaps I would stay for an hour or so, just sit on a bench and finish reading volume four of my manga. However I knew that wouldn't be good. I'd just get into a lot of shit if I got back late. Plus, the sun goes down around five thirty in February.

"Who is that?

"I don't know."

"He sure is cute though."

"He looks Asian."

"I think he's Japanese."

"Do you think he'd take me on a date?"

My thoughts disrupted I turned my attention to a large group of seven girls. Every single girl seemed to be talking about a boy, that I could hear easily. A Japanese boy from what one of the girls said. However I couldn't see who they were talking about. Oh, wait, was that him across the road? I could see someone standing there, looking in all directions as if looking for something, but I couldn't see too well from where I stood.

So, getting a little closer to the group of girls, but also trying to stay as far away from them as possible, I could see who they were talking about. It was a tall boy with straight blond hair. He kind of looked pale, from where I stood, but I could also see why the girls thought he was Japanese Asian. The most noticeable thing about this boy was how he was dressed. Brown pants and a blue collar shirt. Even if it was getting warmer I didn't think it was warm enough to dress like that.

'Oh dear god, they're almost as bad as the Cross Academy girls. Give them some black skirt uniforms and they could fit right in.' I thought, rolling my eyes at my school mates' antics. Well screw staying behind to read, I'd rather go back to the Bakers than stay here.

Needless to say I had to pass the boy to get back to the Bakers' house. I wasn't really looking forwards to it but the only other way back was to walk three extra blocks. That was something I didn't want to do more. So, holding in my nerves, I made my way to the crosswalk to so I could cross the road.

Most people who see me think I am rather rude and thoughtless when it comes being around others. The truth is I have trust issues and have always preferred to be on my own. Because I got bulled a lot as a child and into my early teens, I just stopped trying to make friends. Since then I've cut myself off from everyone, stuck to myself and trust very few people. There have been a few people that I have befriended before but those are usually younger kids or people I only see around school. I don't think of them as my friends though.

"Out of my way, orphan freak." Rebekah nearly growled at me as she pushed past. I stumbled in the wet snow but caught my balance before I could fall. I did, however, drop the manga I had been carrying.

'Bitch.' I thought as I watched her approached the Japanese boy. The boy himself was looking in our direction, probably because he heard Rebekah's insult.

I didn't pay any more attention to Rebekah or the boy as I went to pick up my book. Chances were Rebekah would try to seduce this boy. She was the slut in her group of friends. I've seen her kiss as many as three different guys a day. There was also a rumor, which I believe, that she has sex with a different guy every Friday. She had no respect for her body and that was one other reason why I hated her.

"Are you alright, Ms?"

Started by the freakishly familiar voice, I looked up -still bent over and grabbing for my book- to see the Japanese boy was standing right in front of me. Now only did he sound freakishly familiar but he also looked familiar. He kind of looked like Takuma Ichijo from Vampire Knight. I mean the casual clothing, the blond hair and green eyes, I should have seen it earlier. Huh, maybe this was his voice actor or something. I've scene a picture of Akatsuki Kain's Japanese voice actor and he looks just look his character. I have also seen Kaname look a likes so it was possible but also unlikely. It was more likely he just had one of those faces and voices that reminded someone of a cartoon or anime character.

Still the fact he was standing in front of me was surprising. I would have thought he'd be talking to Rebekah. At least half the guys in high school eagerly agree to either kiss or sleep with her. Some agree to do both. The other half either already have girlfriends and remain loyal to them or don't like sluts. The other bit of boys are the ones bullied by the Three Bitches and, what they call them, ugly loser nerds. This Takuma look alike must have been one of those kind boys that don't like sluts or bullies.

Speaking of Rebekah she was standing where the Japanese boy had a moment ago. She didn't look too happy with what happened. She hated being ignored and it seems this Takuma look alike was doing just that. I'd actually felt like laughing at her, after all karma was a bitch. However I stopped myself from doing such a thing and focused more on the Japanese boy and my manga.

"I'm fine, but I can't say the same for my book." I said as I grabbed it and stood straight again. He cover, which had landed in the snow, was wet. It was disappointing but at least non of the pages got wet.

"Well better the cover than the actual pages. The cover is thicker and smoother. It can stand getting a little wet without ruining the manga." he smiled at me as he fished in one of his pants pockets. When he pulled his hand back out again he was holding a tissue.

"Here, this should help dry it. Nice choice in manga by the way."

Taking the tissue from the boy I couldn't stop myself from blushing slightly. It wasn't because a boy that looked so much like Takuma Ichijo was being nice to me. I was a fan of the manga but I wasn't like the Day Class girls, getting all happy and squealy. Besides my Vampire Knight crush was Hanabusa Aido. No, I was just blushing because it had been such a long time since someone was so kind to me. I wasn't used to it and it was embarrassing and slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you," I thanked as I gave the book a quick dry and put it back in my backpack. "But I should be going now." I said as I placed the now dirty and wet tissue in my jacket pocket. I started to walk away but didn't get too far when I realized I was being followed.

"Do you mind of I come with you? I'm new here and I fear I'm lost. I can't find main street and I am expecting to meet someone there." The Takuma look a like told me. I turned to him to notice he was once again looking everywhere with a slight nervous look on his face.

'Well that would explain why he was looking everywhere franticly. I'd feel the same if I went to Japan and got myself lost.' I thought and found myself shrugging. I didn't really mind his company and I felt like he could be trusted.

"Suit yourselves. I am not going all the way to main street but I can direct you there once I get home." I shrugged as we both passed Rebekah, who was still standing there, and crossed the road. Things were quiet for the first few blocks, except the sound of crunching snow but that, like everything recently, was short lived.

"That girl back there, she called you a..." The Takuma look alike started to say but soon trailed off. I turned my head to look at him and noticed he looked uncomfortable.

"Orphan freak, yeah." I finished for him, nodding slowly. It may have been me trying to trust him to soon but it looked like he wasn't trying to offend me. It was sweet of him if he was.

"You're a orphan?" His question was soft, and toned like he didn't believe me; his green eyes showed sorrow in them. I had to look away from that stare as I nodded, a frown forming on my face.

"Yeah, a little over three weeks now. My parents died in a car crash when a gas truck ran a red light. I also lost my younger sister as well." I explained as we crossed the road and made a left. I then flinched as I felt a hand on my shoulder -which stayed even after my flinch- which was followed by a sad smile from the Takuma look alike.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I also might be a orphan." The boy told me, his voice a bit distant as if lost in a memory. For a moment I forgot that I was being touched -something that bothered me a bit- as I looked at the boy in confusion.

"You might be? What does that mean?" I confusingly questioned. The Japanese boy shrugged as he took his hand off me and once again began looking around.

"Well, my father was murdered when I was eleven. As for my mother, I don't know what happened to her. I don't know if she is still alive or was killed. Now I live with my grandfather."

As the Takuma look alike told me this, he didn't look at me. I couldn't blame him though. Telling a complete stranger that you were an orphan was uncomfortable. For me it was all about being judged and what people would think. I felt sorry for this Japanese boy. Having your parents die in a freak car accident was one thing but having them murdered was another.

Because of my lack of people skills I had no idea what to respond. Saying I'm sorry, like he did, didn't sound like the right thing to say. So, for the last few blocks, neither of us said anything. Instead I continued to about how much this boy looks like Takuma Ichijo while the look alike himself kept glancing around with that nervous look on his face. I started to get a bad feeling that it wasn't main street he was looking for.

"Well this is where I live. You should find Main Street if you go one more block forwards and then take a right turn." I announced once we reached the Baker house. As I walked up to stand in front of the door, the Takuma look alike took time away from looking for whatever it was to smile at me.

"Well then, I guess this is where we part. Before we go our separate ways, is it alright if I get your name?" The boy asked kind enough, the smile on his face reminding me more of the anime vampire. I thought about it for a second before shrugged carelessly.

"It's fine with me. My name is Ashley. Ashley Parker. And yours?" I asked, no longer able to hold in my curiosity of who he was. Suddenly the friendly smile began to change to one of secrecy and knowing and I suddenly got a feeling in the pit of my stomach I would not like the answer.

"Takuma, Takuma Ichijo."

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this chapter and tell me what you think of the change. People without accounts please review. In the review box bellow just make up a name and leave the review. Please just tell me if you like this or the original better

As I said in the original I know Takuma's parents aren't really dead but I didn't know that when I first wrote this story. There are things I am rewriting all together but there are still things I want to keep the same.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's not possible, it's not possible. It's not _possible_." I told myself repeatedly as I paced around my room.

As soon as the Japanese boy told me his name, I, as quickly as I could, ran into the house. I didn't even know if Takuma was his real name. Chances were he knew he held a resemblance to the anime character and chose to tease me. However, either way, I found myself dodging into the house to get away from him. I had already been a bit weirded out by the fact he looked and sounded so much like Takuma so telling me that was his name freaked me out.

Upon entering the house I had gotten yelled at by my foster monster, sorry I mean mother, as I ran up the stairs to my room. I hadn't paid a lot of attention to her but I think it had something to do with the fact my boots were still wet. I did not care one bit if my boots were wet or not though. My main priority was to get to my room where I was safe and think.

"Come on, stop being stupid. It couldn't have actually been Takuma. How knows, maybe it is a popular name in Japan." I spoke to myself as I found myself pacing around my room. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, and I didn't even want to admit it to myself, but I was a little scared.

_'Perhaps but that boy looked older than you are. The manga was released in in two thousand five, and later the English version a year later. The anime didn't start until a couple years later. It's twenty ten now. Do the math.' _A voice, rather known as my common sense, told me. To it's logic, I found myself groaning and flopping down on the bed.

"I know, I know. Perhaps he was just playing a prank on me. After all he did see the manga I was reading." I tired to convince myself but the knot in my stomach didn't get any looser. Unfortunately my common sense wasn't finished it's argument either.

_'Hmm, and do you think it was just a coincidence that the boy both looked __**and**__ sounded like Takuma Ichijo from Vampire Knight?' _My common sense questioned. OK now I was getting really angry at myself; if I wouldn't end up just hurting myself I'd actually hit myself.

"Oh shut up already! It could be possible." I shouted at myself, keeping my hands laying next to me so I didn't end up punching myself. God, sometimes it really did suck having an active imagination; it made my thoughts wonder far more than I wanted them to.

Thankfully it got my inner voice to stop talking. Now that the voice had stopped I began attempting to calm myself and just rest on my bed. However I wasn't allowed to rest for very long until I heard a loud banging on my door. Oh great, what did I do this time?

"Ashley, you stop that yelling this instant!" I heard my bitch of a foster mother shout at me. Of course she's shout at me and not even be worried by the fact I had been talking to myself.

"Go away, leave me alone!" I shouted at the woman behind my door. I didn't care if the woman became angry at me for it.

When I had run into my room I had made sure to lock my door again. However, because I didn't want to change someone using the key to get in, I jammed my desk drawer under the door knob. I have seen it done in movies and cartoons before but never tried it myself. Hopefully it works but hopefully I didn't have to find out if it did or not. The other reason I wasn't worried was that I was still kind of freaking out about the Takuma incident.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Ashley Baker!" I heard the woman yell back from the other side of the door. Sitting up I glared at the door as the handle jiggled but did not open.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Ashley Parker, NOT Ashley Baker!" I screamed at top lung to the door. It probably wasn't the smartest thing for me to do at the time but I honestly didn't give a crap at the moment; except for when my throat started hurting from screaming.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, young lady!" I heard her yell back as there was some bangs on the door. It looked like the woman had given up trying to open the door and was now trying to bust it open.

However, after a few seconds the banging suddenly stopped. For a moment I wondered why she gave up so easily but that stopped within seconds. Even if I couldn't hear the words used I knew that Ben Baker was outside my door talking to his wife. Again I couldn't make out the words but I could hear Sandy reply before everything went silence besides the sound of footsteps getting further and further. Someone must have left.

"Alright, little missy, listen here. We are taking Robby to the movies. Because of your rotten attitude lately you are now grounded. In fact consider yourself grounded for the rest of the month. Oh and you might as well clean up the carpet you dirtied with your boots." My foster mother told me, a smug tone easily heard in her voice. I simply rolled my eyes and laid back on my bed as I heard the bitches footsteps get further away.

A part of me had wanted to demand what I was grounded for. However, even if I only been living with the Bakers for three weeks I was still smart enough to keep my mouth shut. This family hated me and obviously was just using me for the foster care check, if there was such a thing. I also honestly think that, besides for the money, they took me in simply to abuse verbally; seeing as I would be taking away if they got physical.

"See you later loser!" I heard Robby's voice from downstairs before the front door singled the Bakers left. I could just imagine his parents patting him on the head, like how they thought the insult was cute, before helping him into the car.

Now if I ever spoke like that around my parents, even now, I'd likely get a slap to my face. Hell even my cousins, who are around Robby's age, have better matters. Whenever they do something bad they get a swat to the butt. However Robby was never punished for anything. If it is simply name calling or breaking the TV he is not punished for it. I think the worst punishment he caught was he didn't get ice cream after supper.

"Stupid Baker family." I mumbled to myself as I listened out to the car. Once I was sure they were far enough away from the house I finally sat up again.

Bending down on my knees I reached under my bed and grabbed for the knife I kept hidden under there. My Dragon Knife, the gift from my parents, was a secret to the Bakers. When moving in I had to hide in within my clothing. Even though I owned it rightfully I doubted the family would have let me keep it otherwise. That is why I keep it hidden under my bed along with my money and other things that are very special to me. Yeah, I have very little trust for this family.

Pulling out the knife I simply sat on my knees at stared at it. Dragons were one of my biggest interests besides vampires at the time. I had to watch that Eragon movie at least a dozen times. So I was very delighted to get his knife from my parents. The handle, which was shaped like a dragon itself -with the legs as the handle and the wings as the... what is it called? I don't know but the dragon's head is the tip of the handle.

Staring at my sword soon got rather boring. As much as I love being alone I usually need some kind of noise to keep myself from getting too bored. So, with nothing else to do -and not in the mood for my computer or to watch TV- I pricked my finger in the tip of my sword. Instantly a small river of blood began to flow so I put my finger in my mouth. To me it tasted like meaty iron but I bet to a vampire it would taste like something else. Vampire.

Instantly that brought up the memory of Takuma Ichijo again. Just as instantly my stomach began to knot and my chest hurt as my fear returned. I can't believe I had forgotten about him when he was the one I was panicking about. However I didn't want to think of it any longer and I forced myself to think, instead, what the Bakers would do if they caught me with the knife.

Sighing in a mixture of sadness and boredom, I slid my legs from under my butt so I could sit leg crossed. Crap I was bored. This was the first time the Bakers ever left me truly alone for hours on end.

Hold on a minute... I'm alone?

Oh god I felt like hitting my self in the face for not connecting the dots sooner. Gently tossing the knife on my bed, I stood up and walked over to my door. Removing the chair I unlocked the door and hurried outside the room. I was finally going to do what I had been wanting to do for the past few weeks. I was going to call up my own aunt and then run away to live with her and my cousin. This might be my only chance to do so.

* * *

Hello :3 thank you for the people who have faved and followed. I hope within time I will be able to get more reviews. Well this is the edited version of chapter five. Not such a big change, hmm? BTW I posted a new poll about this story. Please give it a look and vote

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

The house was quiet, quieter than it has even been in the last three weeks. Even at night it was noisy with the sounds of Ben's loud snoring. Now not even the wind from outside made a sound. The only sound heard through the whole house was the sounds of my feet banging on the floor as I ran down the stairs and into the living room.

'The Bakers aren't as smart as they think they are. ' I thought as I grabbed for the phone that rested against the living room wall. However the second I did I hesitated.

Crap! I couldn't remember my aunt's phone number. I was really bad with phone numbers actually and I doubt a phone book would work. Lee was far too much of a common name. Not to mention my aunt divorced her uncle -no blood relation, just through marriage- so I'm sure it would be him I call in a phone book and not her.

'Hold on a moment, my aunt had a cell phone. Oh what was it again?' I thought as I bit my bottom bit. If I couldn't remember it, and do it in a hurry since I had no idea if the Bakers could come back for some reason, I'd be screwed.

I think it might have taken a few minutes of mental thinking but I finally managed to remember the number. However now I hesitated a bit. My whole family was told I died in the car crash and for a reason I wasn't told. Would my aunt believe I was who I said I was? I could only hope she believed me and didn't think she thought this was a cruel joke and hung up on me. However, sucking up some air, I broke through my fear and began to dial the number.

The very second I pushed the button, however, my stomach began to feel nauseated. I was so scared things wouldn't turn out well that I wanted to puke. Slowly pushing the phone against my ear I heard it ring once, twice and three times. My heart was beating so fast that it hurt my chest and it felt like I couldn't breath. Realizing I was panicking I forced myself to inhale and outhale through my mouth. Although my last outhale was more of a cough as the phone stopped ringing the fifth time.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Hearing the voice of my aunt almost made me want to cry. I knew for a fact that my family members outside my parents were still alive. Yet hearing the voice of one of those family members poured all kinds of emotion into my heart. The biggest which was happiness to know I still have people that truly loved me in the world.

"Hello, aunt Jolene." I whispered, though loud enough for her to hear of course. It's just if I spoke any louder I don't think I could keep myself from crying like I was trying to but failing.

There was a short silence and I felt my heart dropped but finally the voice came back, "Who is this?"

I wont lie, I was very upset when she didn't recognize my voice right away. I just had to remind myself that she thought I had died in the car crash _and _voices sound different over the phone. So, now knowing the fact I lost the fight against crying, I inhaled deeply to control my sobbing before I made a reply.

"It's me, aunt Jo, Ashley." I said, sniffling as a few tears escaped my eyes. Once again there was more silence on the other ends of the phone and even more tears spilt as I blinked.

"No, you can't be my niece. She died three weeks ago along with her little sister, mother and father. Who ever this is please stop..."

"Aunt Jolene, I promise this isn't a prank. I didn't go to the church play that night. I can prove I am your niece." I cut my aunt off before she had the change to hang up on me. I had a feeling she wouldn't believe me and that is why I began to come up with ways to convince her as I was dialling her number.

"Fine, then prove to me you are who you say you are. I'm warning you now though, if you are indeed a prankster I wont hesitate to call the cops on a harassment charge." My aunt's voice threatened on the other end of the line. I swear I could hear hurt in her voice and I could understand that she'd be like that but it still kind of hurt that she didn't believe me as the threat to start sobbing grew.

"Alright then, let me tell you know something I should know then. On my sixth birthday you bought me a stripped bean bag cat that I still have today. However every birthday after that you'd get me a book and a gift card for twenty dollars. The first book you ever bought me was the first Harry Potter novel." I said through my tears, continuing to hold back my sobs. After a few moments of what I thought was silence I could hear the sniffling of crying on the other end of the phone.

"Oh my god, Ashley, you are alive! Why on earth aren't you living with me?" I heard my aunt ask through her tears. Now my heart beating fast -this time with joy- I smiled and rubbed some lingering tears that had not yet dropped from my cheek.

"I don't know why I'm not living with you or any other family member. The people from the Child Care Service put me in foster care. I am now living with a rotten family named the Bakers. My _foster father _told me that everyone thought I was dead and that no one would want me anyways." Now I was starting to lose control of my crying. My tears poured down my face and my voice began to hic as I wanted to sob.

"Where are you? I'll come pick you up and take you away from that place." The voice of my aunt told me. Again I felt my heart begin to hurt but this time it was a good kind of pain.

"I'm still in the same town aunt Jo. I just live farther in town now. I can easily walk to the old bus station if you remember where that is." I said, sniffling and, letting out a chocked cough, tried my eyes with my shirt sleeve. I could hear my aunt on the other end doing what seemed to be the same.

"That's near the end of main street, right?"

"Yes, next to Extra Foods." I nodded, obviously more to myself than my aunt. I'm just the kind of person that usually moves her body as she talks.

"Great! I'll come right away and pick you up. I should be there in about two hours. Pack everything you can and do whatever you have to to get away from those people." My aunt's voice order, to which I found myself smiling. This was going far better then I could ever hope for.

"That will be easier than you might think. I'm alone right now but I have to hurry. I don't know when the Bakers will be back." I said, readying myself to rush upstairs the second I hung up. I could almost see the smile spreed across my aunt's face at the news.

"That's perfect. In that case start packing as soon as you hang up. I'm already in the van. I'll see you soon; I hope." That was the last thing I heard my aunt say before I heard the dial tone of her hanging up.

I didn't bother putting the phone back in it's place as I dropped it, allowing it to dangle, and ran upstairs to get my stuff. Rushing into my room I grabbed at my backpack and emptied it of all my school stuff, all but the two mangas that had remained inside. I had decided that I would use my backpack to house all of my manga. All six volumes of my Vampire Knight, my two volumes of Bloody Kiss and all of my R,L,Stine books fit inside with room to spare.

With the spared room in the backpack I managed to fit in one of my piggy banks and my DVDs. My other piggy bank, a cheep dollar store one, would have to stay behind. That was no big deal. I just emptied the piggy bank and tossed all the money in the backpack's left side pocket. Once I get to Lilly Dail I'll ask my aunt to make me a bank account.

Tossing the now empty tin can aside I ran out of the room to get couple more bags out of the hallway closet. A large suit case and a duffel bag. I had no care in the world if the Bakers report me for theft. It would be worth it to have a loving family and the Bakers would have some explaining to do on my behave. With the idea of revenge against the nasty people playing through my head I excitedly ran back into my soon to be ex-room to continue packing.

All of my clothes went into the suit case, along with the laptop computer. The laptop was originally my father's but he had passed it on to me two months before he died. He had no longer any use for it when he got his Tablet, or so he told me. Anyways with a bit of room left I placed anything else that I wanted to bring with my clothes. As for my stuffed animals, all of those went into the duffel bag; along with anything that didn't fit in the suit case.

Soon I was all packed up. Everything else either wasn't mine or I didn't want to take. My shoes for summer had been shoved in the duffel bag. So, now that I was all ready, I grabbed my jacket and boots -which were still in the room with me- and placed them on. I put the backpack on first before wrapping the duffel bag around one shoulder. Lastly the suitcase I held by the handle, glad it was one of those wheeling ones. As for my knife, it was in my jacket pocket. There have been weird people around town lately and I figured it'd be good to have something to protect myself.

Hurrying down the stairs and exiting the house was the easiest part. Finding my way to the old bus stop would be much harder. It was harder because the sun had already gone down about an hour ago or so. It wasn't dark dark. I mean I could see the path in front of me alright enough. The part that made it hard was the snow and ice that was hidden by the darkness. With a knife in my jacket pocket, even with a sleath, that could get dangerous.

However, after making it to main street safely, I allowed myself to relax. It was still rather early, being only eight thirty; so said the giant clock on the one office building. Cars continued to zoom back and forth in all directions. Of course it brought up the memory of my parents but I forced myself to think of something different as I walked to the cross walk. I refused to allow myself to get so depressed when, in a couple of hours, I would be happy again. So I thought of that boy that told me his name was Takuma.

'Oh wait, didn't he tell me he needed to met someone on main street?' I asked as the sudden memory came back. As the walk single singled me to cross the road, I looked up and down main street, seeing if I could spot the boy.

Even if Main Street was far more lit up than anywhere else right now I couldn't see anything besides a few couples walking into a restaurant. Hmm perhaps he already met up with his friend and they are now both laughing at how freaked out I got. That's if he was even playing a joke on me. Even now I got a knot in my stomach when I thought of the Takuma look alike. However I couldn't let that ruin my night.

The old bus station was right in front of me. Well sort of. Right in front of me was the church that held the play. Looking at it brought night mares and feeling of guilt. So I picked up my pace and walked around the building, to where the bus station used to be. It got moved a few years ago but to where I have no idea. At this side of the building there was no lights or people. I could wait for my aunt in silence.

"Hello there, little girl." creepy, high pitch and sinister voice said. Chills running down my back I turned around to see the figure of a man standing in the shadows of night. I couldn't make out his face and I never got to before I found myself in a world of black.

* * *

New Newbies to my story she will wake in Vampire Knight world in the next chapter

Now i am asking nicely please give reviews, the more reviews the faster I start on chapter 7 -I'd even be happy with 3 reviews, I am not greedy-


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes Ashley is finally in Vampire Knight. I hope you enjoyed and please fav, follow or review. Do all three if you wish**

**This is both chapter 7 and chapter 8. Because they are both short in the original I just merged them together **

* * *

'Oh god, what hit me?' I found myself thinking as I felt myself awaking from my world of darkness. However, even if I was now conscious my eyes refused to open.

As I tried to move my body a sharp pain in my neck and shoulders caused me to groan deeply. It was obvious that something happened last night but the only problem was I couldn't remember. I could remember the whole day pretty well. I could remember Ben's threat that continued to haunt me that day, being bulled at school and even getting yelled at when I returned home. I was yelled at because I had run to my room without taking my boots off.

Wait a minute, why did I do that again? Was I bullied, angry? I could remember leaving the school, the girls talking about something but nothing after that. Weird. Maybe I just had a mental block or something. Sometimes if I don't want to remember something, like a fight, I end up forgetting about it. Well sort of. I could forget the details of the fight but I could never remember why I was angry in the first place. This was different, I couldn't remember much of what happened before I got back to the Bakers. Not to mention the bullies make me angry, they don't scare me.

However the thing was after running into my room I could remember being yelled at and then being left alone. From that point on I had all my memories. From calling my aunt, packing all off my stuff and running away. I remember walking all the way to the old bus station with the fear of slipping on a patch of hidden ice. I remember crossing the road and walking to the old bus station. However my last memory was of a creepy voice saying hello.

Had I been attacked? Well it would explain why my body hurt so much. Maybe I had hit my head, or the attacker hit my head. That would explain why I couldn't remember anything after the voice. At least it was the most reasonable explanation I could come up with. Would that also explain why my eyes fought to stay closed or was my body simply trying to force me to go back to sleep?

'What happened? Was I attacked? Where am I, my aunt's?' I thought as I attempted to open my eyes. I wanted to see where exactly I was; a hospital, my aunts or else where.

However my eyelids refused to lift even a little bit. Whenever I tried it caused my forehead to throb. In fact my whole body hurt when I tried to move it. Even my fingers ached when I twitched them. My body, and now my aching head, now hurt so much I felt light headed and sick. To keep myself from barfing I began to take deep breaths through my mouth and laid perfectly still.

Obviously I wouldn't be able to open my eyes until I managed to get the strength for it. To do that my only option was to just lay where I was and relax. That wasn't as easy as one person might think it would be. I wouldn't feel near to relaxed until I knew where I was. I could handle being in a hospital, my aunts or some where else. However there was also the scary possibility of being back at the Bakers'.

Seeing as I couldn't hear anything I knew that wasn't in a hospital. I couldn't hear a heart monitor going off or any voices coming out from the room I was likely in. So obviously I wasn't in a hospital; it was much too quiet for that. Speaking of the hospital it meant I couldn't be with my aunt. If I really was as hurt as my body hurt my aunt would have taken me to the hospital. So that only left the Bakers and somewhere else.

I didn't even want to _think _that I was back at the Bakers. The thought alone would send me into a panic and heard my heart along with the rest of my body. So that left me somewhere else. Maybe a off duty doctor that took me to his house. With my eyes closed all I could be sure of was the fact I was laying in a soft bed, in a quiet room, as my body hurt like hell.

I don't know how long I laid in the bed but soon my headache stopped. Even better my eyes felt less heavy, which meant I could finally open them. What a relief! The anxiety of knowing where I was had started to eat away at me. In one hand I could be patient if I had to but in another I was the type of person that read the last page of a book first before going back to the beginning.

I had to open my eyes slowly, as the bright lights of the room happily welcomed me. It was a rather rude welcoming if you ask me. The worst thing that could happen to a person first thing in the morning was have bright lights shinning in your face. Or at least that is why I thought. I have never been a morning person and I can admit to being very bitchy if someone tries to wake me up by either sinning or turning on bright lights.

Soon my eyes managed to open all the way and I was happy. Although within seconds the happiness didn't last long as I felt like screaming. Instead I settled for a gasp as I looked around the room nervously. Why was I so nervous? Because everything around me looked like it either came out of a colored manga or an anime. No I don't mean everything looked Japanese. What I mean is it looked like I was sitting in the middle of a Japanese cartoon world.

"This isn't real, no this is _not _real. I'm dreaming is all. Yeah, just dreaming." I whispered to myself as I glanced around the room. However as somewhat familiar knot in my stomach seemed to tell me otherwise.

I didn't have vivid dreams very often and when I do they are usually of my alter ego self. My alter ego is me if I was a witch that could talk to animals and control nature elements. However I gave her the name Ashlen and given her a world of her own. I had been depressed for a number of years so I had plenty of time to invent a means of escape for myself. Ashlen and my day dream world -a bundle of things that interest me; Harry Potter, dragons, humanoid creature friends. Even Vampire Knight but Ashlen hadn't made contact with the vampires- had become like a second life to me but, sadly, I would only become her in my dreams.

As for lucid dreams I get those a little more often. However in those dreams I am very aware that I'm dreaming and very often have little control over the dream. In those dreams, since I have little control and I am aware of it, I am my true self and am normally confused by what is happening and wait to wake up. This time it felt like neither. It was neither a vivid dream or a lucid dream. Maybe it was one of those dreams I completely forget about when I wake up? It made sense but the pain in my body sure felt real.

There had been times in the past where I had vivid dreams so big I have all five senses. I could remember a dream where I walked into a room and pizzas were everywhere. In that vivid dream I had my sense of taste. If this was a random lucid dream, in which I had no control, it was cruel to cause me so much pain. Still, that knot in my stomach kept twisting as if to tell me it was something else altogether.

I could feel my heart beat heavily in my chest, and I took deep breaths as I looked around the room I was in. I was laying on my side so I couldn't see everything. What I could see was a couple more beds and a medicine cabinet on the far side wall. So was this an hospital after all? An infirmary maybe? If I could turn my head without it hurting I'd look the other way to see what else was there.

Everything looked so weird and I felt so out of place laying in a room like this. However, at the same time, everything seemed so real, something even a vivid dream couldn't give to me. Not to mention that, if it truly was a dream, I'd probably force myself awake simply to rid myself of the pain alone. Sadly, no matter how much I told myself to wake up the room in front of me stayed.

Slowly and carefully I lifted my arms off the bed they rested on. Then, placing my hands palm down on the mattress, I pushed myself into a sitting position, the blanket that had been covering me sliding off. Upon pushing myself up my head throbbed in newer pain. I gritted my teeth together and ignored it as I steadied myself on my butt. Not only did my head hurt but my whole body felt dizzy and sick. To avoid barfing I took deep breaths and exhales through my mouth, looking down at my lap.

After my sixth breath I felt my body calm slightly and I allowed myself to look back up. It seems that I _was_ in some kind of large infirmary. There were beds along the opposite side of the room I was on and to the other side of me were large, double wooden doors. To my surprise the most noticeable thing about this room was that it looked oddly familiar. It was like I had seen this room somewhere before.

'This is too weird. What on earth happened last night? Why do I feel so sore and tired?' I thought as I removed my arms from the bed to rub. However, as I did I frowned as I felt weird fabric instead of skin or my shirt.

Looking down at my arms I saw that the source of the weird fabric was a think gauze like bandage. The gauze, on both arms, started two inches from my wrist and went all the way up to my arms. However only my left side continued to have gauze up to my shoulder. Curious as if it there was gauze on my neck I lifted my right hand to feel the left side of my neck. There wasn't any fabric wrapped around it but I did feel a large bandage on the side of my neck.

'OK, now I really want to know what happened last night. Clearly something, or probably someone, attacked me. Did I at least put up a big enough fight?' I questioned myself then realized something important. Where were all of my things?

Franticly looking around the room for my things I was very disappointed when I didn't spot any of my bags. Not even my knife was in the room with me. I did, however, spot a mirror not to far from where I sat. It was between two of the beds only two beds away from me. Aside from getting my stuff back I also wanted to see how bad my injuries looked; even if I wouldn't actually see them underneath the gauze fabric.

Kicking and pulling the blankets off of me, I noticed that my pants had been changed. Instead of jeans I now wore pale blue hospital pants. Or at least that is what it looked like. I also noticed that my feet looked a little weird. I couldn't tell why though and, honestly, I didn't care at the time. All I cared about was getting to the mirror to see the damage done to my body.

Swinging my legs off the bed I stood up but instantly felt dizzy afterwords. Apparently my body was more tired than I thought it was. Again the sick feeling came back to my stomach as I almost fell back in the bed. Luckily, while I stumbled, I managed to keep myself steady on my feet. I'm sure that, if I had fallen back on the bed, I'd feel to nauseous to get back up a second time. I'd just have to take things slowly and likely hold onto things as I walked.

After a few second of deep breathing to calm my stomach, I began to slowly walk over to the mirror. To keep myself balanced it helped to hold onto the bed, until I passed it that is. After that I had to take baby steps to the next bed, and then the next. I had lost my balance and fallen to my knees by the last bed I had to pass. However, thankfully, I had fallen in front of the bed and I had easily gripped the covers to pull myself back up. Now getting to the mirror would be easier.

'Fricking ow! Why do I feel so weak?' I found myself asking yet another question as I rubbed my left knee. Shrugging off the question and the new found throb of pain, I turned my attention to the mirror as I finally faced it.

What I saw absolutely shocked me. I had a small, already healing cut, on my left cheek from something obviously sharp. The shirt I was wearing matched the pale blue pants, telling me that someone obviously changed me at some point. The bandage on my neck was a little bigger as I thought and oddly covered up the nap of my neck as well as my side. Through the pale blue shirt I could see that the gauze stopped right before the bandage took over.

However, compared what I saw staring back at me, the fact I had gauze up my arms and a bandage up my neck _and _the fact my clothes were changed, all of that seemed completely normal. For, staring back at me in the mirror, was an anime character. What was weirder, and down right freaky, was that anime character was myself. My face was the biggest change of all. My face had smoothed out and my grey-blue eyes had grown to a Japanese anime style. Everything else looked rather normal except for the fact it looks like I had been turned into a cartoon character.

'No, this really can't be real. This has to be a dream. Come on, Ashley, wake up.' I ordered myself as I lifted my hand to touch my face. Well it still felt like real skin, too bad it didn't help me feel any better.

I swear that my heart was going so fast I thought I would either faint or die from over working my heart. As it was I could already feel my dizziness start to return. I now regret ever getting up from the bed in the first place. Perhaps if I had just fallen asleep I'd walk up and everything would be back to normal. This was far too much to handle, all I wanted to do was go back to sleep and continue sleeping until I was with my aunt.

I was already starting to lose my balance and I didn't even care to try to catch it this time. However, imagine my surprise when I felt two arms grab me from behind as I started to fall forwards. It was so surprising that I had actually snapped out of my dizzy state. I hadn't even heard anyone coming in the room. Well perhaps I could at least get some help now.

"Well, now. While it's good to see you are now awake you should have stayed in bed. Are you alright?"

That voice... I knew that voice from somewhere and my stomach already began to twist in knots. I actually had to fight with my inner self to look behind me and when I finally did, I felt like screaming. Instead I just settled for gasping and staring in shock.

* * *

No I am not going to bring in anything Harry Potter, dragons or the humanoid friends


	8. Chapter 8

I felt my whole body shake as I stared at the man supporting my body from falling. I felt confused, nervous and scared all at the same time. Even though my body wanted to scream, even _after _my shocked gasp, my voice box would not let me. There had been a reason why the man had sounded so familiar. For the man standing behind me, keeping my body from falling forwards, was Kaien Cross.

Kaien Cross was one of the humans in my Vampire Knight manga. In fact he is the whole reason Cross Academy and the Night Class exists. He is the headmaster of the school itself, indicated by how the school is named after him. His role in the story is Yuki's foster father, the headmaster of the school and a former vampire hunter.

Yet why was he standing behind me now, holding onto me? Did this mean I was having a very vivid Vampire Knight dream? His hands, which held me form under my arms, sure felt real enough. At this point of a dream I could usually force myself awake if I was uncomfortable. Yet the room and man around me didn't even flicker out of place.

"Ms, are you alright?"

I couldn't contain my shiver as I watched him speak the question. His voice resembled the English actor that played him which surprised me slightly. Even if he was speaking English I would have thought his voice would resemble the Japanese actor that originally voiced him. However who was I to argue what his voice should sound like? I should be more worried over the fact that I was behind held up by a anime character in a vampire series.

I had no idea how long I was standing there, just staring at the man. It couldn't have been too long; a few minutes at most probably. Also, even though I wanted to look away I found myself unable to turn my gaze away from the concerned face of the Japanese character behind me. Kaien was actually one of the good guys of the series -and down right childish at times- so my fear was more of the fact of what was happening rather than the man himself.

"You don't have to be scared, I wont hurt you. You are perfectly safe here." I was told as the man gave me a kind smile. I did not reply as I felt his arms lifted me until I was standing on my own two feet again. At this point I finally managed to turn my head away from him.

"There you go. Now come back to bed. You should have never gotten out in the first place, you still haven't fully recovered yet." I heard him say scoldingly though his tone unmistakeably gentle; sort of like a father. I couldn't bring myself to look at the man again and found myself just standing in the spot in front of the mirror; at least until I felt a gentle hand touch my right shoulder.

Upon turning to look at the man once again I saw him smiling at me. The smile was warm and kind, his eyes almost shinning behind his thin glasses. The smile was actually very comforting and allowed my nerves to relax slightly. However, at the same time I was still freaking out on the inside. I mean I know I may have made wishes to come to the Vampire Knight world but I had never been completely serious. I've also made wishes I had a pet dragon and that's not going to ever happen.

"Come now."

This time his voice was less scolding and more gentle. Since a part of me still believed this was a dream I wanted to just keep standing there. However, the more logical side of me was telling me to go back to bed. Besides the man seemed to be right. I was tired, weak and clearly not fully recovered yet. So, with his help, I managed to make it back to the bed I had woken up on.

"There we go. Now, how do you feel?" Kaien asked, his voice getting a little chipper from happiness. I simply groaned and touched the side of my head.

"Crappy. I can't remember anything." I grumbled, sitting leg crossed rather then laying back in the bed. I looked up to see the smile leave Kaien's face as it was replaced with more of a sad frown.

"You should feel better by morning but I shell ask you to not swear. As for you amnesia, I don't know how long that will take to cure." I was told. I frowned in discomfort when I was brought down for swearing; I am pretty sure he has heard worse from Zero.

'Wait a minute, in the morning? So that means it's still night here?' I thought as I glanced at the nearest window. The shades were down but I could see very dim light coming from the cracks which told me the sun was setting.

"Sorry." I then muttered and looked down at the bed I was sitting in. I could hear him sigh but didn't bother looking up to see his expression.

"Now, if you don't mind my asking, what is your name?" I heard the man question. Even if I wasn't looking at him I could almost imagine that kind, fatherly smile had returned to his face.

"Ashley, my name is Ashley Parker." I answered without looking up. It may have seemed rude but I was still in the progress of convincing myself I was dreaming and it was time to wake up.

It came as no surprise when, again, the room didn't even flicker out of focus. Either this was of those dreams I have absolutely no control over or, by the freak of nature, I was in the Vampire Knight dimension. A third option could be I was dead and this was just my version of heaven. In that case why did my body still hurt and were was my family? No, I still choose to believe this was a dream I couldn't wake up from.

"Ashley. Now that isn't a name I hear very often." It sounded like a compliment and I finally allowed myself to look back up. As I suspected Kaien was smiling at me again, although this was was a little less fatherly and just more friendly.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything?" The anime character asked me. You know, maybe, just maybe, if he looked more real I'd be less freaked out. Maybe.

"No. I mean I can remember making plans to meet up with my aunt. I arrived at the meeting place and from that point on all I can remember is a voice before I passed out." I answered, touching my neck and leaving out all the running away details he didn't need to know. As I watched him looking thoughtful I gave the bandage on my neck a rub.

Hold on a minute. The bandage on my neck, the gauze on my arms and left shoulder... the cut on my face. Was I somehow attacked by a vampire? That was impossible. Vampires were only real in books, movies and myths. Besides vampire _bats _the closest thing to a real vampire were normal humans with blood disorders. Well them and sicos that delight in pretending they are vampires and actually killing people for blood.

"Excuse me, sir, but if I might ask, what am I doing here?" I asked as politely as I could. Hell the last thing I wanted to do was offend the man... well either that or witnessed one of his childish moments. As funny as that is in the book and anime I think it'd be annoying in person, and awkward.

"Oh, well yes, that," it seemed that I had pulled him from his thoughts and he pushed his fallen glasses up his nose with a serious look on his face, "You see one of my students found you laying unconscious in the streets. I have experience with your type of injury so they brought you to me. Besides the closed hospital was miles away."

Hmm, obviously he was lying. I may have not remembered what happened to me, or know what was going on, but I was smarter than that. Not only was I counties away before I blacked out but I was also dimensions away as well. The thought of this being a dream still played in my mind. If this truly was a dream lets see if I could choose his next sentence. Sometimes if I focus really hard in a lucid dream -in ones I have no control- I can sometimes control a way a person speaks. Lets see if it happens this time.

"But how is that possible? Last thing I remembered I was still in Canada. Is this not Japan?" I questioned. Now if my trick worked, and if I was really dreaming, Kaien would reply; _No, you were never in Canada. You live with a monkey_

Yes, very random I know. It was just the first thing that popped into my head. Maybe the fact I was still tired and weak had something to do with the randomness. However it didn't really matter what the cause could have been because things didn't turn out as I wanted them to. Kaien at first looked surprised, which then turned into confusion which them turned into a nervous smile.

"If you would excuse me I think I hear someone calling for me. I will come by later to check on you. Bye." Kaien Cross said rather quickly before he walked rather quickly out of the room. As the doors closed by behind him I sighed tiredly and pushed myself back under the covers.

My head had started to spin again but this time it wasn't just from dizziness. I was confused, frightened and tired all at the same time. Maybe all I needed to do was sleep it off. So, laying my head back on the pillow, and, since my body still hurt I was forced to sleep on my back, slipped away into a dream.

* * *

**The simple reason as to why I changed the voices is I do not watch the Japanese version anymore. By the way I have a question for you and I ask really nicely, even offline people, to answer this in a review; I'd put up a poll instead but I already made a new poll I want done. So please reply to my question in a review**

_**Do you prefer the anime or the manga? **_

**Now please answer that in a review. You don't need to give a reason why, unless you want to. I like the anime because the manga has gotten a little too dramatic for my liking**


	9. Chapter 9

"So you think she might know what's going on."

I don't know how long I had been sleeping for but another familiar voice woke me up. Seeing as the voice had been no louder than a whisper I must have been near to ready to wake up anyways. Hell I wasn't that much of a light sleeper. In fact, if I was tired enough, I could sleep through just about anything.

Wait a moment, that was the voice of another Vampire Knight character. But, how can that be possible? I thought I had been dreaming before. Yet, now that I think about it, I had fallen into a dream after falling back to sleep after Kaien left the room. So was this somehow real? Or did I have a dream inside a dream, which can be common for lucid dreamers. I still refused to believe this was real and choice to believe I was still dreaming. Besides, not only would it be freaky if it turned out to be real, it would also be too good to be true.

Anyways, while the voice was familiar, I couldn't place who it was just yet. It had been a while since I've watched any of the episodes so the memory of who's voice belong to who wasn't great. I could vaguely remember _some _voices but with this voice I wasn't sure. It was male, obviously, with a deep voice. However I wasn't ready to alert the people in the room I was awake yet and pretended to continue being sleeping.

"I'm not sure if she knows exactly what's going on but it's clear she's suspicious of something.." Another voice whispered back. This time I recognized the voice of Kaien Cross.

"And you believe that she can't remember anything?" The familiar voice asked. Even with my eyes closed I felt like I was being stared at and I shivered under the intense feeling. Hopefully the person would take it as a sleepy, _I am cold_,shiver.

"I believe she had been telling the truth when she told me she couldn't remember anything. Kaname, is something wrong?" Kaien's voice said back and I felt my body shiver again. Kaname, so that's who was speaking to Kaien.

Kaname is one of my least favorite Vampire Knight characters. He frightened me and made me feel uncomfortable. I also thought he was some what of a jerk and many Zero fans would completely agree with me. Having Kaname in the room with me completely explained why I felt stared at and uncomfortable with it.

"It seems as though the young lady is awake."

Oh fuck, of course he would have noticed. I've watched every episode made and up to the year time skip of the manga. I should have realized that Kaname would have noticed I was faking sooner. However, then again I didn't even know it was Kaname until Kaien said his name. I didn't want to be questioned on what I heard so I just hope the vampire kept the information to himself.

Since there was no other point in continuing to sleep, I opened my eyes and released the yawn I had been fighting against. Upon opening my eyes I was met with darkness with dim lights coming from the now open windows. I had no idea how long I slept for but it must have not been for that long. Actually how long did I sleep for the first time? Time zones between Canada and Japan were different so, for all I know, I could have been unconscious for only few hours the first time.

" Oh, so you _are _awake. How are you feeling?" Kaien asked and I first felt him sit on the bed before I saw him. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and shrugged as I looked at him through the eye I wasn't rubbing.

Besides less sore than earlier I didn't know how I felt. I guess my best answer would be freaked out and yet content at the same time. So I couldn't really give a proper answer at the time without being honest. I was in no near mood to be anything around the Kuran vampire.

"Your name is Ashley, right?" The voice of Kamame Kuran question. I looked up towards the sound of his voice as Kaien Cross began unravelling the gauze from my arms.

Kaname Kuran, the president of the Night Class and Moon Dorms. He stood near the edge of the bed, looking down at me. Even though if I wasn't a vampire myself I could still feel the aura radiating off of him. Or perhaps, knowing who and what he was, was just freaking me out. If there was one good thing I knew about Kaname was he did not like harming humans. So it was just more likely my imagination, and my dislike of Kaname, was getting the better of me. To his question, however, I only nodded.

"Ah, your wounds are healing rather nicely. The bleeding has stopped and there is no reason to continue wearing the gauze. A long sleeve shirt should to the trick in hiding the wounds perfectly." Kaien Cross chirped happily as he unravelled the rest of the gauze from my arms. I simply sat still to make his job easier and lifted my other arm so he could get to it easier.

"Ashley, how much can you remember before you woke up here?" He questioned gently though with an unmistakeably warning tone. It was clear that he probably sensed my discomfort and wanted to see for himself if I would tell the truth or not.

"All I can remember was making plans to met up with my aunt. I arrived at the meeting place and my last memory is of a man saying hello." I answered quietly. I wasn't as tired at the moment but I hoped my quiet answer caused him to believe I was more sleepy than I was tired; which was probably unlikely.

I unmistakeably saw Kaname give Kaien a glance. He was very good at hiding his emotions but I didn't need to know he suspected something by knowing how he felt. I saw his eyes shift away from me to the man sitting beside me. I don't know if he thought I was lying or if he knew I suspected a vampire attacked me. All I knew was that the Pureblood vampire then asked me if I could remember what the man looked like.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "It was too dark to notice what he looked like. There were no working street lights to work in my favor at the time." I explained and frowned to myself. Hmm, I thought I had noticed _something _about the man but now I truly couldn't remember anything; not even his voice.

"I see. Headmaster, can I talk to you outside the room for a moment?" The vampire asked as he already made his way towards the door. Turning my attention to the former hunter I noticed a serious, uneasy look on his face as he stood up and gripped the blood stained gauze.

"Yes, Kaname, very well." He said and followed Kaname out. Instead of throwing the blood stained bandages in the trash like I had expected, Kaien instead placed them in his house coat like robe.

It didn't take a genius, which I wasn't, to figure Kaname wanted to talk about me without me hearing what he had to say. That I found both rude, uncomfortable and pleasing all at the same time. The idea of being talked about behind your back always seemed rude but, as it was Kaname I was rather glad he didn't share his thoughts around me. Still, I was very curious to what they had to say. Yet, no matter how hard I focused I could only make out few words.

"Headmaster... smart... keep... while." was all I could make out what Kaname was saying. To hear more I'd have to get closer but I didn't want to chance that; I just had a feeling I wouldn't like the results of that happening.

"Yes... Kaname... cruel... family... worried sick... aunt... her." Kaien, while I could only make out a few words like I did with Kaname, he was a little easier to understand. However, because of this I no longer tried paying attention to the talking men outside the infirmary as I frowned.

'Hm! As if the Bakers would give a rat's ass about my safety. It's more likely they called the cops and reported me as a thief by now.' I thought, crossing my arms against my chest angrily before thinking of my aunt. I... I didn't even have the proper words to think right now; hell, it wasn't my fault what happened to me and yet I felt as guilty as shit.

"Yes, Kaname, I know you're right. We have no choice but to keep her here until the time comes where we can send her back. Besides it is clear she knows something's defiantly wrong."

This time the voice was much louder and closer. Looking up at the door, I noticed that it had opened a small crack. Obviously the conversation was over but I had completely missed what Kaien and Kaname had talked about. Not that I could hear properly to begin with. Still, I was very curious to what Kaien meant. Why did I have to stay here and for how long would that be for? More over he knew I knew something was wrong.

'Of course I know something is wrong. I am from a completely different dimension where your world is a combination of a anime and a manga. Not that I am going to tell him that though.' I thought as the door began to open even more. I sighed softly as I tried to make it look I had not attempted to listen in.

I don't think I'd get my answer about how long I'll be here for any time soon as Kaien walked back inside the infirmary. I could hear Kaname's foot steps from outside the room getting farther away. He had been wearing his Night Class uniform the whole time so obviously the vampires were in the school with me. Did that mean the others knew I was here? Could they smell me? I don't know. Perhaps some of the vampires noticed the scent of a human in the infirmary but I guess I shouldn't be worrying about that right now.

"Are you sure you are feeling aright? Not hungry or anything?" Kaien asked me kindly. Despite my discomfort I forced a weak smile and shook my head.

"No thanks. I already ate..." I trailed off as I realized I never ate before planing to meet with my aunt. So, upon realizing that I hadn't eaten since lunch hour at school, my stomach growled in hunger protest.

"More time has past than you may think." Kaien thought as he made for the door again. "I will bring you something to settle your stomach." he added, his head turned back with yet another kind smile.

I didn't even have time to try and argue before the Headmaster of the school yet again left the infirmary. Well, damn it. He could have at least stayed until after I asked how long I had been unconscious. Seeing as how weak and tired I felt the first time I'm wondering if I had only been a sleep for a couple of hours. This time, as whispering woke me up, I must have slept for much longer. Eh, oh well. I can always ask Kaien when he came back with the food. Whatever it was I just hope it didn't come with chopsticks.

* * *

So do you like my changes? Please review and tell me if I got Kaname's personality better this time around. I also changed the scene were Ashley(n) listens in because I think many people thought she was Mary-Sue for being able to hear that far away perfectly.


	10. Chapter 10

I was unsure how long it took for Kaien to get back with the food. I hadn't been paying attention to the time, or even bothered looking for a clock. Instead I spent the time thinking of the situation I was in until Kaien Cross came back with a plate of lemon pepper fish. Not sushi but actual cut and skinned fish. I thought he would have gotten me something Japanese but fish was something I actually really loved. Thankfully, it also came with a fork.

"You're not allergic to fish, are you?" He asked as he handed me the plate. I shook my head and sat leg crossed legged on the bed.

"No, I'm not allergic to fish. Thank you." I said as I then began to eat. After the first three mouthfuls I noticed Kaien was still there. Well perhaps this would be a good time to ask how long I had been unconscious for.

"Headmaster Cross, how long was I unconscious when I was first brought here?" I questioned after a moment. Kaien looked at me thoughtfully before smiling kindly.

"When you were first found you only slept for about three hours. It surprised me to see you awake so soon, but that also explains why you felt so weak. When you feel back asleep you slept about twice as long. I'm sorry if Kaname and I woke you." he apologized, his hands disappearing inside his rob thing. I just shook my head, took a bite of the fish and swallowed before replying.

"Neither of you woke me. When I am seriously tired I can sleep through almost anything. I must have been ready to wake up at that point." I insured him, taking yet another bite of fish. Damn, this stuff was actually pretty good.

It took me about ten minutes in total to finish the fish. Afterwords Kaien took the plate away and I was feeling better. A little sleepy from my full stomach and laziness but better. Despite having the chance of staying in the Vampire Knight world, as I knew for a fact it was going to get dangerous, I wanted to go home. I still wasn't completely convinced that this was real but I still told Kaien I wanted to go home. He replied with a soft chuckle and told me I was being silly and it was three am at night.

To be honest I didn't know how to feel at being mentioned the time. I had expected it to be late but I didn't know if it would be later or earlier at night. Either way I was a bit bummed out. Not only did Kaien playfully tease me about the time but he then got serious as he told me that I wasn't fully recovered. He said I was to stay until I was healthy enough to leave. When I brought up the issue of my family Kaien looked slightly disturbed for a moment before promising to send a letter to my parents. Since I wasn't in the mood to explain I was a orphan I just left it at that.

_**~Time skip~**_

Once Kaien had left me alone for the third time I managed to fall back asleep. Now I was wake and told I was strong enough to leave the infirmary. Since my shirt, and most likely jacket, were ruined -indicated by how my arms were cut- Kaien had gone through my duffel bag to get one of my long sleeve shirts and shoes. I was upset that he went through my stuff but Kaien made the excuse that Yuki's clothing wouldn't fit me. normally I wouldn't be insulted as I knew I was slightly older and was slightly bigger than her. However Kaien -accidentally I am guessing- made it sound like I was fat. I only glared at him for it.

Anyways thankfully the wounds on my arms could easily be covered by my shirt sleeves. The bite marks, however, were a little more noticeable so I had to keep a band-aid on them. It wasn't a big deal though, since I already had a cover story if anyone asked why I had a band-aid on my neck. I'd simply tell them I got a needle and never took the band-aid off. My legs went undamaged, besides getting wet from the snow. At least that is what I was told. So my pants were given back to me after being washed and dried. After I was all dressed and ready to go Kaien decided to give me a tour of his school. I agreed since I had nothing else to do, besides worry about my aunt back home.

During the tour I had been showed many familiar places that had been shown in both the anime and the manga. I was showed his office where Yuki and Zero usually visit, the staircase where Yuki get's bit. The great hall where the dance takes place and a few familiar classes. I was also shown places that I never got to see in the anime or manga. Such as the cafeteria and a few other random rooms. We even passed by a few random students, who always looked at me when we passed by. Hell, I think I recognized one as the girl that crushes on Zero.

'Alright, I don't know if this is creepy or cool.' I thought as I shyly waved to a friendly girl who said hello. Even if I wasn't convinced this was real I was still shy and didn't want to risk anything; even if a dream pain still seemed to exist here.

Time seemed to go by with a blink of an eye. Before I knew it it was now dawn and the school grounds were filled with screaming girls. I knew that could only mean one thing; they were waiting for the Night Class to come out. At the thought of the Night Class and knowing that they were vampires I felt my heart skip a beat. I had always been interested in vampires but now knowing they were real made a little nervous. Not to mention Hanabusa Aido, my Vampire Knight crush, was over there.

"Oh, would you like to meet my charming Night Class students?" Kaien Cross asked and I looked up at him to see him smiling proudly. It was like he thought that I was one of those fan girls.

On one hand I really did want to see the Night Class. I've had dreams with the Night Class before but because my dreams turned out to be so random things never went the way I wanted. This dream seemed sturdy and well focused. However that was a reason I didn't want to watch the Night Class. Kaname frightened me and, even though I found Hanabusa Aido really cute, I didn't want him flirting with me. Well I'd rather be flirted with then get _banged._ That would be embarrassing and uncomfortable.

"Not..." I started, but I didn't get to finish. The former vampire hunter grabbed one of my arms and pulled me to the gates against my will.

There looked to be about one hundred girls at the gates to the Moon Dorms. I'm not joking; I would have proved it by counting them if they would have stayed still. The girls kept pushing each other and screaming but when they saw their Headmaster they calmed down. Not seeming bothered by the girls the man continued to pulled me through the crowd to a brown hair girl I made out as Yuki Cross. Right now her hair was short so that meant she was still human; which brought the question to where I had entered the story line.

"Yuki, hello. How is my dear daughter doing?" Kaien Cross asked in an happy, sing song tone. Now that we got where he wanted, the man finally let go of my arm.

"Oh, Headmaster, good evening. I'm doing fine. Is this the girl you, Kaname-Senpai and Ichijo-San was talking about?" She asked, looking at me and paying no attention to the fan girls. I guess with the Headmaster there, Yuki didn't have to worry about the girls pushing her.

'Takuma? How does he know about me?' I thought to myself, a frown playing at my lips at the mentioned name. For some reason his name bothered me which was strange since I really do like Takuma Ichijo. Maybe I'll think more about it later.

"Why, yes she is. Yuki, this is Ashley Parker. Ashley, this is my dear daughter, Yuki." Kaien said, introducing us. Yuki smiled at me and held out her hand.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." She said kindly. I stared at her hand for a moment, frowning and feeling uncomfortable but since I didn't want to cause problems with my _rudeness _-Aka shyness- I took her hand in a light grip.

"Thanks." I managed to say in a loud whisper, nodding to say I felt the same way. Yuki's smile, if it was possible and I think it is, grew brighter and happier.

Before much else could be said, the gates to the Moon Dorms started to open. As the girls standing around us got even more excited it was then I noticed Zero wasn't around. He must have been having a blood lust attack, or fell asleep next to Lilly. He was someone I was actually hoping to befriend, if he didn't find a reason to hate me that is. I didn't want to involve myself too much though as that would lead a very good chance of the story plot changing.

Finally the gates opened fully and the Night Class was shown. Luckily Kaien was here so I that was probably why the girls didn't get all pushy. Heh, I was actually hoping someone would get pushy. I think the plot should have involved someone getting detention because they were too pushy or too much of a bitchy, slutty fan girl. I wonder how many people would agree with me on that. However I think the chances of that happening were equal to Senri Shiki getting as flirty as Hanabusa Aido. Ah and speaking of the flirty vampire himself, it looked like he was ready to start his routine before he looked over in our direction.

"Oh, good evening, Headmaster Cross. What brings you here?" Aido asked, coming over to talk, probably so he didn't have to talk loudly over the loud screaming. I didn't think he noticed me yet, but with the luck I was having, I knew that he would in a matter of second.

"Good evening, Aido-Kun. I'm just showing Ashley here around the school." the man said, placing a hand on my shoulder, which I was so very tempted to shake off instantly but decided against it. Aido looked down at me and smiled, flirtishly.

"Well, hello there. You _must _be new. I think I would have recognized a face like yours before." He told me in that charming tone of his. I have to say, even though I found it rather annoying and uncomfortable, I still found myself blushing.

His flirting wasn't that flattering to me; in fact it was actually very uncomfortable. I mean, I did have a crush on him, but that was when he was just a character in a book or on the internet when I watched the anime. Now that he was real and was standing in front of me, flirting, it made a world of difference. I still have a crush on him though, don't get me wrong.

"My name is Aido Hanabusa, or otherwise to these lovely ladies around us, Idol." He said, holding out his hand towards me. I found myself staring at his hand like I did with Yuki, only this time more uncomfortable.

Unlike Yuki I knew Aido wouldn't just shake my hand. I also knew, with all the humans and Kaien around, he wouldn't chance biting me. He might comment on my scent but that would be it. So that came to the option of kissing my hand. The thought alone made my stomach turn. I liked Aido more for his personality than I did his looks and I really didn't want to be kissed. Besides I didn't want the fan girls trying to hurt me. So, instead I took a step backwards and refused to take his hand. Hopefully I looked really shy because I didn't want to be thought of as rude.

"I'm Ashley Parker. Sorry, but I have a issues about being touched." I apologized shyly, in just above a whisper, about not taking his hand. Aido seemed to study me for a second before lowering his hand with a grin.

"So, you're shy then? Cute." He said innocently, the charm tone still in his voice. I felt my face get red uncontrollably as someone else came over.

"Come on, Hanabusa. Stop flirting with the girls and come to cla... oh, it's you, Headmaster. Good evening." A deep voice said and I looked up to see Akatsuki Kain, Aido's tall, red headed, cousin. Wow, he may have looked tall in the manga and anime but in person I actually had to tilt my head up to look at his face.

"Good evening, Kain. I'm just helping Ashley here get settled in." Kaien Cross said almost too happily. The tall, red headed, vampire looked down at me with a lazy, bored look. uninterested look.

"Yo." He said boredly. I easily remembered it was his way of saying hello.

"Hi." I managed to say in a stronger tone then I did with Aido. That's probably because I knew that he was actually a very good idea and, since he wasn't flirting with me, I felt more comfortable around him.

"So, are we going to see you here more often?" Aido spoke up again. I looked over at him to see him smiling as if I already answered yes.

"No, I don't think so, sorry." I said, my voice a little bit stronger this time. Hell, I wasn't that shy, just that I was around real life vampires and knowing the trouble maker, and a spoiled rich kid vampire at that, was standing in front of me.

I should have guessed that the vampire would look surprised at my answer. I think, aside from Yuki, no one has been able to resist his charm. Thing is I don't think I can resist his charm but that didn't mean I would fan all over him. I heard a few chuckles from the other vampires as they passed us, and I noticed a few had grins on their faces. Around us the fan girls began to whisper how I had just rejected Aido, the cutest boy in the school.

"Ah, yes, I don't know how long Ashley will be staying with us for. She isn't exactly a student." The former hunter pipped in, his hand still on my shoulder. Finally I got annoyed enough and shifted my shoulders hard enough to get his hand off of me.

'Idiot, didn't he hear me when I said I had touching issues?' I thought before sighing softly. 'Also I wont be here for long if I can help it.' I added, crossing my arms as I frowned. Yeah, I may have been a Vampire Knight fan and this was a very good chance to be a part of it but my aunt needed me even more.

Suddenly Kaien's expression turned serious as he leaned forwards to whisper to the two vampire cousins. Because of all the screaming I couldn't make out one work Kaien said and I couldn't read lips. However he must have said something about me because the next thing I knew both Aido and Kain glanced at me. It only lasted a moment though as the two looked back at their Headmaster and nodded.

"Well, hopefully we can see you again before you leave. Bye, Ashley-Chan." Aido said cheerfully, waving as he and Kain walked on to class. Soon the Night Class was in the school and everyone started to head back to there dorm rooms.

"OK, follow me please and I'll show you where you will be sleeping while you are here." Kaien Cross told me, motioning with a hand for me to follow him. I did and he started to walk the same way all of the girls had been going; to the Sun Dorms.

Huh, I almost thought I would be staying with him at his privet living quarters. I mean I am kind of glad I'm not, I had low patients with hyper silly people. Besides there was a less of a chance of him finding out I was a orphan if I lived at the Sun Dorms. It's just, living at the Sun Dorms, it was kind of like hinting I would be enrolled in the school.

I was so deep in thought I hadn't realized we were in the Sun Dorms until I realized I was climbing stairs. I blinked a few times before looking all around me. I kind of recognized the Sun Dorms from episode three, when Yuki and Zero do dorm exception. Huh, speaking of which, I wonder if that happened already. I've read a few stories similar to my situation and they always either appear at the beginning of the story or in the middle. All I knew was that Yuki was still a human and I didn't see Zero yet.

"This is where you will be staying." I was told. Again I blinked out of thought to notice we were standing in front of a door that Kaien had unlocked and opened.

Walking inside I noticed it was at least double the size of the room I had at the Baker's. A twin size bed was off to one corner, purl white blanket and sheets on top of it. Next to the bed was a side table with a small white lamp. Across the bed was a desk with three draws, which will be perfect for my laptop and DVDs. Against another wall, next to a door I guessed lead to a privet bathroom, was a empty bookcase. Lastly, next to the side table was a dresser I guess was for my cloths. The most important thing, though, was all my stuff was in the middle of the room.

"Well, I'll let you settle in. Good night, Ashley." The man said with a kind, soft, smile. I said thank you and good night back before he left me alone in the room.

I walked over to the middle of the room to take all of my stuff out of the bags and started to put everything away. My books went onto the bookcase, the DVDs went in the desk drawers, my clothes went in the dresser, I put my laptop on the desk and my stuffed animals on the bed. When I was all done unpacking I got out a light T-shirt and some shorts to sleep in. Once I was changed I climbed into the bed, wondering if I'd still be here when I next woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

I had no idea what time it was when I woke up. Alarms bugged the hell out of me and I didn't remember seeing an alarm clock when Kaien showed me the room. That was if I was even in the vampire knight world anymore. Upon opening my eyes I let out a small groan as I realized I was still in the room Kaien Cross had given me. Well... maybe I got hit by a car and am in a coma. I heard people can dream inside dreams in comas, so it feels like they are really awake.

Sliding off the bed, I walked over to the window, rubbing my eyes, and removed the curtain that covered it. I wish I hadn't because I was greeted with bright sun rays. Sleepy eyes and bright lights do not mix. So, grunting, I covered the window again and walked over to the privet bathroom. It was only a toilet and a sink, no bathtub or shower. I guess I'd have to use the dorm bathrooms if I want a shower, which wasn't too much of a big deal.

'So, will Kaien let me go home today? My aunt must think I either pranked her or am dead by now.' I thought as I splashed water on my face. I frowned at the thought and splashed water over my hair so it would be easier to brush and curl.

You know I think I may have accepted this _gift _if it wasn't for the issue of my aunt. I mean everyone had thought I was dead anyways. There was a chance I'd try to run away even if I didn't contact any of my family. So, if it wasn't for my aunt or the fact this world is actually far more dangerous than fans might realize, I'd willingly stay here. Sadly I still wasn't over my parent's death and had been looking forwards to living with my aunt. This wasn't my world and I didn't belong here.

Existing the bathroom I grabbed my brush as I walked over to the bookcase where I put all of my manga. I was feeling lazy and just wanted to stay in to read. Besides I wanted to finish my last couple Vampire Knight volumes to remind myself what happened or what is going to happen. Except... my Vampire Knight series was missing. I had my Naruto series, my ten volumes of Rosario and Vampire and my two volumes of Bloody Kiss.

'Is it because the manga wouldn't exist here?' I thought to myself, frowning and crossing my arms. Suddenly, my eyes widened as something else suddenly came to mind.

"Where's my knife?" I asked myself, searching the room from top to bottom. I couldn't remember putting it anyway last night and I couldn't find it in the room.

Last I had my knife I was carrying it with me to the bus stop. Maybe it fell out of my pocket or it was with Kaien. Yeah, it was most likely with Kaien in his office. I just had to go see him to get it back, if he gives it back that is. He might be a immature idiot at times but he wasn't stupid. He'd probably only give it back if I promise not to hurt anyone or become a prefect; although I wasn't willing to revile I knew about vampires.

Sighing deeply I put my brush down and began to get dressed. I pulled on a normal hot pink t-shirt, jeans and white socks. As I put on my shoes I noticed that my boots had been placed under the desk. Huh, I had actually almost forgot about those but they will be useful when I go home; if there is still snow on the ground that is. Anyways, putting on my shoes I grabbed my brush again and gave my hair a few quick brushes before I left the room.

Sadly I hadn't paid much to when Kaien brought me to my room. I paid a little attention when going up the stairs but after that I spaced out again. So I have no idea if I had to turn right or turn left to get back to the stairs. So, to sum it up, it didn't take me as long as I thought to find the stairs. About twenty minutes or so, I don't know since I don't known a watch and hadn't found a clock. Finding the front door was easier than I thought as well; what other room would have two large double doors?

Leaving the Sun Dorms I once again found myself covering my eyes from the bright sun. I really needed to get myself some sunglasses. Or at least wait until I was fully awake before going out in the sun. Anyways, blinking a few times I turned around to see if I could spot any students but I couldn't. Huh, that brought up the question of what day it was. I remember it being a Friday back in the real world but obviously it wasn't the same here. I wasn't complaining and was able to walk in silence.

Again I found myself lost in my thoughts which resulted me in having no idea where I was going. Instead of finding the front of the school it seems I wandered around to the side of the school. Oh god. I really needed to improve my absent walking. It's going to put me in deep danger one day, which will result in getting lost and possibly attacked. Sighing to myself I began to turn around to walk where I had come from but something caught my eye.

Under the big tree near the classroom window laid a Day Class boy. I could instantly tell it was Zero Kiryu. He must have been ditching classes so he could catch up on his sleep without being yelled at by the teacher. Huh, I had to say he was actually rather attractive. His hands were resting behind his head and one of his legs was bent so his foot touched the ground. Lastly his eyes were closed so I couldn't tell if he was really napping or just resting.

For a moment I was unsure what to do. Should I just leave the boy along and attempt to find the front doors on my own? Or should I attempt to talk to Zero, ask for his help finding the office? I could actually find it on my own since I had a good memory in direction, I just didn't know how far I had walked from the front doors. As I thought what I should do I accidentally stepped on a twig shifting my weight. Zero's eyes popped open and his head snapped in my direction, his lavender eyes cold.

"Hey, you, what do you think you are doing here?!" He shouted at me. I was startled by the coldness in his voice but brushed it off as he probably just thought I was a Day Class girl sneaking out to see the Night Class or something.

"I'm new here and I was on my way to see the Headmaster. I wasn't paying too much attention and now I'm lost." I explained as kindly as I could. I didn't want to become enemies with Zero so the least I could do was be kind and respectful.

"I was never told of a new student. Where is your uniform?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. At his cold tone, and matching cold look, I sighed but suppressed a eye roll.

"I got here sometime yesterday evening and was shown to my dorm room. I haven't been given a uniform yet." 'Or ever. Maybe if the skirt was longer I'd except one' I added in thought as I kept my voice calm. Zero's glare died a bit but he still had a cold, unfriendly look to him

"Ah, so you're the girl Ichijo saved. I heard the Headmaster was keeping you in the infirmary." He muttered coldly as he then mumbled something else under his breath, only in Japanese. Even if he wasn't glaring anymore the cold in his tone was starting to really bug me.

'Takuma again? He... saved me? What the hell is going on, why can't I remember?' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at Zero. The only word I made out in Japanese was Baka which was idiot in Japanese, otherwise I had no idea what he said.

"Do you always sound so cold? Please knock it off, it's starting to piss me off and I did nothing to you to deserve such a tone... besides wake you from your nap." I added, trailing off in slight embarrassment. Huh, maybe he was just cranky.

"Sorry, I lost my temper. My mom had a bad temper so we got yelled at and glared at a lot. I got used to it but I still don't like it." I apologized for snapping. I sighed tiredly as I felt my face dream at the thought of my parents and sister.

"What's wrong?" I heard Zero's voice ask, only this time it was closer and less cold. I looked up to see that the older boy was standing only a few inches away from me with a expressionless look on his face.

"My parents and younger sister were killed in a car crash only a few weeks ago. I'm still in mourning." I admittedly sadly as I turned my face away from Zero. For a while I didn't mind showing my sadness in front of others but, because I didn't want sympathy, I attempted to hold in my sadness until I was alone. Obviously I was failing with that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I also lost my family four years ago so I guess I know how you are feeling." He told me, his voice showing both awkwardness and sympathy; like he was sorry for me but was unsure what to say. I just sighed and crossed my arms against my chest, still refusing to look at him.

"Thanks and all but, and no offence, you had four years to mourn you family. Mine have been dead for less than a month. Nothing I can really do about it though, they are dead and nothing will bring them back." I said, sighing again, only this time deeper, as I uncrossed my arms. "Anyways, can you tell me how to get back to the front of the school? I don't know where I am." I managed to admit, trying to hide my embarrassment. Zero made a face that clearly showed he was annoyed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Just follow me. I need to return to class anyways before I get lectured." He grumbled and started to walk away. Knowing he was probably more worried about being lectured by Yuki or Kaien than the teacher, I couldn't help but crack a small smile as I followed him.

If I had to rate Zero in my top favorite characters I'd probably put him between a three and a five. I respected him and completely understood his hatred of vampires. It was amazing, despite how strong he acts, how weak he actually feels at times. I felt sorry for him and wanted to be his friend, at least someone he could talk to if he wants. Feeling bored I looked up at Zero -who seemed to be about five inches taller than me if I remember correctly- to see the tattoo on his neck. Eh, I was bored so I might as well start up a conversation, that is if he would talk back to me.

"Did that hurt?" I asked as we rounded the corner. Zero seemed to pay no attention to me and I thought he ignored me until he spoke.

"Did what hurt?" He asked without looking at me. Well, at least he was talking and the cold tone in his voice died down a lot.

"That tattoo on your neck. Both my parents had tattoos and they said they hurt." I said, pointing out the tattoo even if Zero wasn't looking back at me. I watched as his one hand slipped out of his pocket and he touched the side of his neck.

"A little but I've been through worse." He admitted and I felt myself smiling a little. Maybe because I wasn't acting like a girly idiot, or we were both orphans, he felt comfortable talking to me.

"Well I never want to get one, I have a low tolerance of pain. My sister had wanted to get one for her sweet sixteen. My parents were against it until she said it was either a tattoo or a belly button ring." I told him, putting my own hands in my own pockets, looking down. For a second I didn't hear Zero respond so I looked up to see we had reached the doors.

"How old was your sister when she... passed?" Zero hesitated for a second as if he was looking for the most sensitive word. It was kind of him -people have to remember Zero is a lot kinder than he lets on- and I looked off to the side before I forced myself to look at the hunter again.

"She was twelve. I'm four years older than her. Anyways I need to go now, thanks for the help, Zero." I thanked, doing my best to pronounce his name proper before I walked away. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head as if he wondered what I was thinking, or how I knew his name.

It took me about ten minutes to find the Headmaster's office. Luckily I had paid attention while Kaien was giving me the tour inside the school. I just didn't realize the office was that far from the front doors. Not that far actually to tell the truth. The truth is I also stopped to use the bathrooms. Unfortunately even if people seemed able to speak English here signs were still in Japanese. I was only able to find the girl's bathroom because there was picture of a girl on the door. Anyways, knocking on the office door I heard a cheery voice tell me to come in. As I did I saw the man look up and smile at me.

"Good afternoon, Ashley. Can I help you with something?" He asked with a bright, almost over friendly smile. Honestly, this man was only serious when he really needed to be.

I was never the kind of person that enjoyed overly cheerful people. They got on my nerves to the point of wanting to hurt them. I can handle cheerful people if they can be serious, it's just that silliness to them that gets my forehead vain throbbing. The hate of overly cheerful people grew after my depression grew stronger, also known as when my parents and sister were killed. If it wasn't for my low tolerance of pain I'd probably cut myself, but I'm just depressed, not emo.

Kaien Cross was being a little too cheerful for my liking and it was making me uncomfortable. Especially when I wasn't in a happy mood and more in a depressed kind of mood. In fact I was usually really depressed, although no where near emo. Yet once my parents and sister died I think my depression was getting serious to the point of being emo. If I wasn't afraid of pain I would have turned emo.

"Yeah, you can. I seem to be missing a few of my things. A couple of my books and a knife I had with me for protection." I answered truthfully as I sat in one of the chairs that faced the Headmaster's desk. The man looked thoughtful and confused as he stood up.

"I didn't notice any missing books, but I'll keep an eye out for them. As for your knife none was found by your body." Kaien said seriously as he walked over to a small chest. It kind of looked like the Lost and Found box my school's library had.

'So my knife was lost then?' I thought, frowning as I felt disappointed. That knife was one of the only things I had left of my parents.

"However, this was found laying at your side." The form, and once vicious, vampire hunter said as he pulled out a silver sword. I stared at it in confusion until I noticed the handle.

Oh my god! It was my knife, only as a sword. But... how was that possible? I didn't even own a sword. My dad did but I was told it was a movie prop and the sharp tip had been cut off. That's besides the point though. There was only one place I own a sword and it began to convince me this really was just a very long dream; like I said I wont be convinced unless I really get hurt or something else happens. For the only place I've seen my knife in sword version was inside my dreams, in my alter ego world.

* * *

Just in case people are curious to what Zero mumbled he said "Why he put her in the Sun Dorms I wont understand. The man is an idiot"


	12. Chapter 12

Once I had been given back my knife, which somehow turned into a sword, I and returned to my dorm to think things over. Luckily everyone was in class and no one saw me walking around with a sword. Now I was sitting on my bed with the sword laying on my lap as I stared at it, the stealth to my side. At first I didn't want to believe it was mine, even after Kaien told me it was found next to me. I mean even if it convinced me this was a dream a feeling in my stomach kept telling me, for some weird reason, this was real.

'But if I have the Dragon Blade this can't be real.' I thought as I rubbed my hand against the smooth metal. It felt smooth, cold and real against my fingers.

That gave me an idea. Moving my one finger to the tip of the sword I pushed it against the pointed end. A second later I felt a sharp pain in that finger and I pulled it away from the tip of the sword. The finger was throbbing in pain and it was bleeding. It sure felt real but... well the thought of really being sent to the Vampire Knight world was too good to be true and a little scary even. Hell for all I know I could be killed by a Level-E or turned into a vampire by Shizuka or Rido. Now that my sword was here things were getting creepy scary.

The sword was called the Dragon Blade because the metal made for it was melted by dragon breath. It was a magic sword that could in-light in fire and the handle could come alive on command. Actually it was my dream self, or my alter ego in better words, that put a spell on the sword that allowed it to come alive. My alter ego self also put a spell on the sword so only she could touch it; kind of like how Kisame's sword, from Naruto, only accepted his touch. Whoever touched the handle would be bit by the dragon and the metal blade would burn them.

My instincts kept telling me that I was not dreaming, no matter how much I tried to convince myself. So seeing the Dragon Blade had me in a near panic. If the Dragon Blade was here did that mean other things from my alter ego would show up? While I had always wanted to experience being my alter ego self the thought was both cool yet creepy. I didn't even k stealthnow if my alter ego self would be the girl I created. After all this was the Vampire Knight world, not my alter ego world. For all I know I can be a vampire in this world, which made me shutter in the thought.

'I need to leave. Perhaps if I can make my way back to Canada I will return to the real world.' I thought as I placed the Dragon Blade to my side. My mind made up I stood up from the bed and got to work.

Grabbing my backpack and duffel beg I began to stuff them with as much stuff as I could. I already knew I couldn't take everything with me so I had to bring the things that were most important to me. I packed up half of my clothes, my winter boots, my laptop, my DVDs, half of my books and only a couple of the stuffed animals I couldn't part with. It killed me inside to leave everything else behind but I had to travel lightly. As for my sword, the stealth had a strap that could attach to my waist. Lastly was the issue of my jacket, which had been trashed because it has been destroyed in the attack.

Afterwords all I had to wait for was night time, when all the Day Class girls were back. I wouldn't try running away when someone could easily spot me, that would be stupid. Now that I had paid more attention in the room I spotted there was a clock near the ceiling on the opposite wall of the bed. Day Class wouldn't be over for a couple more hours. For about an hour I tried reading my Naruto manga, the manga I decided to leave behind. However since my interest in Vampire Knight grew my interest in Naruto died. So instead I laid in bed and day dreamed of the Bakers being dragged off to prison.

The thought of the Bakers bagging for forgiveness as the cops dragged them off caused a smile to spreed on my face. I wonder if that would really happen back in Canada. Ben and Cindy go to jail and Robby goes to a foster home. Oh god, it would be exactly what the little brat deserved. He needed some strict rules and tough love. However I can't remember if I ever told my aunt what bastards the Bakers were so it was doubtful. Well maybe if my aunt recorded our phone call she can sue the Child Care Services and found out about the care I was in from there. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait to be back in Canada to make sure.

I didn't realize much time had past until I heard screams in the distance. Blinking out of my thoughts I looked over to the window, which I had uncovered when I had gotten back to the room, to see the sun had began to set. Realizing the girls were most likely waiting for the Night Class to come out, I got off the bed. Walking over to the window I looked out to see if I could see the Moon Dorms from my window. I could and I couldn't. Besides the walls separating the two dorms there was also a group of trees. Even being on the third floor I couldn't make out much. However, when I turned my attention more to the side I found things were just a little easier to see.

Through the trees I could see dozen of frantic girls and even a few boys. Because the tall trees were in the way I couldn't make out exactly how many student were watching the Night Class. Through the gaps in the trees I could make out about twenty four girls and seven boys. I am sure they were a lot more but I couldn't see because of the trees which to be honest I had forgotten about. It was foolish because I had read volume one a few days ago and I should have remembered the group of trees that separated the two dorms.

Even though I couldn't see very well, I continue to watch until the Day Class began coming back. Nothing interesting seemed to happen, at least nothing I could see. Yuki didn't trip and Kaname didn't help her up. It was still a question of when in the time line I had entered. Well since Maria wasn't here Shizuka mustn't have come yet so at least I knew that much. Not that it mattered, though, if I was going to leave and all. A moment later I could hear voices outside my door gushing about the Night Class and how cute the boys were. I only rolled my eyes and sat on the bed. It was all a matter of time now.

_**~Time Skip~**_

I had waited about two hours before leaving the dorm room. I wanted to make sure that everyone was asleep and, if they decided to sneak out, I wouldn't be caught walking with a sword strapped to my side. Oh god, that was something I never thought of; avoiding Yuki and Zero. I have no idea what will happen if I am caught by them. I was planing on just walking to the front gate but that would leave me out in the open. Hmm maybe I could find a different exit through the forest. It was worth a shot and there was far more places to hide.

So, strapping my sword to my side, I left the dorm room as quietly as I could. Thankfully no one as was in the halls and I could even make out the sounds of the girls sleeping. Some girls were snoring rather loudly while others only breathed deeply. I was glad because that was a sign of a deep sleeper, at least I think so. Either way, remembering the route from earlier this morning, I managed to exist the Sun Dorms in five minutes flat. Instead of going through the big gates that block off the Sun Dorms from any vampire that tried to enter.

I suddenly wished I had a map of the school grounds. I remember that there is actually a lake... wait a moment? In the manga the Sun and Moon Dorms are separated by trees but in the anime aren't they separated by a lake and bridges? I can't remember but I still remember there is a pond, unless it is a lead off to the lack, in the forest near the school. It doesn't matter, all that matters is if I can get to the school forest without being spotted by Zero or Yuki. I don't know where the forest in the back of the Sun Dorm leads and I don't want to risk getting lost. Besides I had a feeling that the forest surrounding the school would be a much better place to go.

Thankfully existing the Sun Dorm area was easier than one might think. Yeah we have a wall that separates us from the rest of the school but we have a large side door, or moor of an arch, that was easy to come and leave from **(1) **It actually seemed pretty stupid to have a large wall surrounding the Sun Dorms but a arch to enter in at the same time. Vampires could come and go as they please as well, unless the arch is charmed to repel vampires from entering. Anyways I managed to make it into the forest without getting caught. I must have gotten lucky Yuki and Zero must have been patrolling else where tonight.

As I walked my tummy grumbled and I patted it. I hadn't eaten anything since the fish the other night. Perhaps my money turned into Japanese money and I could by something uptown. That is if anything was opened this late; which was only ten pm so something had to be open. However, as I continued to walk through the forest I spotted a wild strawberry bush near one tree. Eh, at least it was something to settle my stomach, even if they were the size of finger nails. After eating about ten of them my body tensed as I heard foot steps behind him.

"Hello there, I thought I saw someone ditch into the forest." A familiar male voice said from behind me. Realizing I had be caught red handed outside my body tensed even more as I started swearing at myself mentally

'You fucking idiot! You should have picked the berries you wanted and kept walking.' I insulted myself as I turned around to see who had found me. It was none other than Hanabusa Aido, with a smug smile on his vampire lips.

'Oops, I forgot to look out for him. He does have a habit of leaving class. But... what's his cousin? Akatsuki is always with him.' I thought and watched his smug smile turn into more of a friendly, happy smile.

"Oh, so it's you again, Ashley. I was hoping I'd see you at the gates today, but I guess right now is also fine. It's actually better this way." He said as he walking closer. Despite feeling uneasy I also found myself blushing and shuffling where I stood.

'Wait a moment, he called me by my first name. Shouldn't he call me Parker-San or something like that?' I thought to myself before mentally shaking my head. 'Then again he is a spoiled rich kid. He probably thinks he can get away with anything he wants.'

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you right now, there is somewhere I need to go." I apologized as I turned away from him. However, before I could even take two steps, I felt Aido grab my wrist and grip it.

"At this time of night? That's hardly believable. We have all the time in the world to talk, or are you just being mean in avoiding me?' He asked, his voice a childish whine. I turned my attention back to him to see his face was not pouty but a dangerous _up to no good _look. I have to say, even though the look seemed slightly evilish, it was quiet attractive.

"I'm not being mean and I am not lying. We have nothing to talk about so please just let go of me." I demanded as I attempted to pull my arm out of his grip. However the vampire simply tightened his grip, smirking, as his gaze moved towards my duffel bag.

"Why don't we talk about why you are carrying around a duffel bag and a sword?" he said as he I felt him pull me closer to him. I grunted as I tried to dig my heels into the ground to stop myself from getting any closer; against vampire strength I failed.

"I already said I had somewhere to go. The sword has nothing to do with you. Now let me go!" I demanded as I continued to struggle with his grip on my wrist. It was a waste of time since Aido's grip was very strong but I had to do something to make him let go.

This was starting to get dangerous, very dangerous. I could see it in the vampire's face. I knew Hanabusa Aido had a cold and mean side to him. He wasn't exactly being mean right now, more teasing and playful then anything, but I could still tell something was wrong. He was smiling almost the same way he smiled at Yuki when he and Akatsuki smelt her blood in the first episode. His eyes weren't glowing red but if I had to make a guess, the vampire would try to sneak some of my blood. I'm just glad I didn't cut myself.

"You're being cruel, Ashley. I really just wanted to talk." He told me in a pouty tone, although he never lost that smile on his face. I shivered and I could feel a blush taking over my face as I figured he was trying to seduce me into getting my blood. Honestly, it was only getting me mad.

"Shut up! Just let go of me so I can leave already." I snapped and used my other hand to try to peal away the hand that gripped me. It failed miserably as Aido simply grabbed that hand and gripped it, laughing.

"What's wrong? You're not scared of me, are you?" the vampire asked in a tone that sounded like he was mocking me. I could feel my body start to get hot as I angrier and nervous.

Despite my interest in vampires there was a side of me that always found them creepy. Like any other vampire fan I dreamed of being bitten and having my blood sucked. However now the idea crept me out and I wanted to get away from the vampire before he decide to break the school rules and bite me. That is why I was nervous. I was angry because the jerk was mocking and teasing me. I had been mocked and teased enough by the kids back home so I really wanted to kick the creep where it hurts. Yet my crush on him didn't die and I felt my face redden as I noticed how close I actually was. So close I noticed he was a few inches taller than me.

"Mmm, you have such a nice scent." I suddenly heard him mumble, inhaling deeply before as he pulled his head back so he could look me in the face. "So, are you going to answer me... or will I have to make you tell me?" He asked with another seductive grin. To his comment I felt some of my anger disappear as it was replaced by embarrassment but I just reminded myself he was talking about my blood and I was angry again.

"Aido, Just. Let. Go. Of. Me. Already." I said slowly and lowered my head once I noticed his blue eyes flashing red. There was no way in hell I would actually get caught in his eyes. Perhaps he'd believe I was just trying to control my anger instead of avoiding his gaze.

"And why should I do that? I'm having fun." I was told and I felt a hard tug on my other hand. I could literally feel my blood boil I was so angry and I could no longer control my temper.

Acting as fast as I could, I kicked out at Aido's left leg as hard as I could. While he was distracted with that -looking pretty surprised as well- I gave my arms a hard yank. Thankfully the vampire was distracted by the kick so the grip on my wrists loosened and I managed to pull away easily. The only downside, if you even think of it as a downside, was the duffel bag, which had been resting in my inter elbow, fell to the ground.

"Listen here you spoiled rich boy jerk, when I say let go of me I mean let go of me." I snapped, balling my hand into a fist and waved it at him. Aido, who's eyes returned to blue, didn't even seem to hear my insult as he stared at me with surprise and shock.

Confused to why he was staring at me like that, since I think he'd be angry at my insult, I followed his gaze. Once I did I couldn't help but let out a small scream as I understood why Aido looked the way he did. My hand, the one I had formed into a fist, was on fire. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The only place I could caught on fire when I was angry, and not burn, was my dream. It was just like my sword.

Suddenly ice began to wrap around my hand, putting out the fire. I knew it was Aido's doing. The ice was cold against my hand but easily put out the fire and I could only watch in amazement. Even though I was ready to make sure the vampire could never have kids I was admittedly having a tiny fan girl moment inside my head. When the fire was all gone, and the ice had disappeared, he grabbed my hand and looked it over. By now his eyes were back to blue and I could see him looking at me hand as if looking for burn marks.

"The Headmaster will need to know about this." Aido mumbled more to himself than he did to me. Before I had much time to react my wrist was once again grabbed and I only had time to grab the handle of the duffel bag before I was pulled towards the school.

* * *

**(1) **If someone can tell me the truth behind this I would love to hear it. I can't remember or find any information about it? Do people normally make their own information when it comes to this?


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't know if I should be annoyed, angry, nervous or bored. Since I happened to be a bit of each I decided I was just uncomfortable with the situation. Hanabusa Aido had refused to let go of my arm until we reached the Headmaster's office. I was quiet annoyed at being pulled along, as the vampire was waling quickly and I had to nearly jog to keep myself from being dragged, and his grip was tight. However it also gave me time to notice a few things I hadn't even realized before.

The biggest thing I noticed was Aido's grip was warm. Normally at least ninety percent of vampire stories, and movies, had their vampires undead -I did read at least one book where the vampires were alive.- I heard some stories that some undead vampires had the power to make their skin feel warm but that didn't feel like the case. In fact Vampire Knight never did say if it's vampires were undead or alive. I always thought they were alive because of the fact they can have babies, age and even die of old age; Level-Bs and lower at least. Not even the hunters mentioned if the vampires were undead; they always just called themmonsters that take on a human form. Well not really but close enough.

Actually that was the only thing I really noticed. I always believed Vampire Knight vampires were alive, it just brought up the thought because most vampires were undead. Huh, I guess if you think about it, the biggest clue to that these vampires were alive was they had their own blood. Sure maybe Dracula had his own blood as well but he needed to drink blood to produces his own blood. Maybe I am just over thinking everything.

Anyways, as I mentioned above, I was very uncomfortable right now. After pulling me to see Kaien Cross I was told to sit in the seat as Aido started telling the former vampire hunter what I was doing. Of course the ass left out the information about attacking me. Another thing he left out was the fact he used his ice to put out the fire on my hand. Instead he said he grabbed my arm and pushed my hand into the pond. Kaien looked surprised and confused by the fire information and when questioned me on what happened all I could reply was I couldn't remember. Yeah I lied but I was nowhere near the mood to tell the truth, and that's where we were now.

"Ashley, can you explain what you were trying to do?" Kaien questioned me in that curious, though serious, tone of his. I sighed and hesitated for a second, wondering if I should lie or not.

I think Kaien knew perfectly well what I was trying to do. As childish as he can be he isn't stupid. Yet how would he react if I told him I was trying to go home. The world returning to normal once I entered Canada was only a guess; for all I knew it could stay anime version. There was also the problem of how I was going to get to Canada in the first place. After all there was a ocean separating our two countries apart and I didn't have the money for a plane ticket or a boat ride. Damn it, I really needed to think things through better next time.

"I was trying to find a way back home." I admitted after a few seconds. Kaien sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose before staring at my in that fatherly way -kind but strict- and Aido was saying nothing.

"I'm sorry if you are feeling homesick but you are still not well enough to travel home. I managed to contact your parents and they are happy you are alright. I will send you home as soon as I can." He said, lying about my parents. I mean he sounded very convincing but if didn't know he was lying because of the fact my parents are dead, then I would have believed him.

'Yeah right.' I thought before looking at the man questioningly. He said he called my parents, which was a lie, but to make the lie work he should have asked for a phone number.

"Headmaster Cross, how did you contact my parents if they aren't only in a different country but get their phone number as well?" I questioned, crossing my arms and staring at him. I noticed the former vampire hunter look uncomfortable, caught in his lie, as I heard Aido shift beside me.

"You're parents are from another country? How did you get to Japan then?" the vampire asked me, curiosity clearly heard in his voice. The question made me completely uncomfortable.

Since Aido was a genius it would be extremely hard to lie to him. I'd need a very convincing story to make sure the vampire would believe me. Saying I was left behind on a school trip seemed unlikely, which had been one of my ideas. Another idea I had was say I was visiting family but that could go wrong more than one way. For one thing I didn't look anywhere near Japanese and I am sure Kaien knows something on what happened to me. It was something to do with him and Kaname whispering together that one night.

"I found your parents in the phone book, of course. They contacted your aunt and they all understand you'll be staying here until I can send you home." Kaien interrupted my thoughts and changed the subject at the same time. I was glad the subject was changed but at the mention of my parents and aunt again I wanted to laugh bitterly.

He was lying to make me feel better, or he was trying to anyways. He was actually being very stupid. They least he could say was he couldn't contact my parents and he was having trouble finding them. Instead he was making up a story about finding my parents and how my aunt understood where I was. It actually made my a little mad to tell the truth, but made me want to cry at the same time. So far I've only told Zero I was a orphan and that is how I wanted it to stay for now.

"Yeah right." I mumbled and rolled my eyes. My discomfort was slowly turning more into anger and annoyance as time went by.

After a few more minutes of pointless talking, which I don't want to go into explaining, I was finally allowed to leave. I grabbed at my duffel bag, strapped my sword back around my waist and left the room. The minute I stepped out of the room I was able to calm down just a little. I was still angry but not as angry as when I was in the office though. Seriously, couldn't have Kaien come up with a better story then lying about contacting my family? Jesus, I felt like shouting at him I was a orphan and to stop lying to me. That would have been stupid of me, though, so I kept my mouth shout.

"You never answered my question. Why are you in Japan if you parents are in Canada?" a voice said from behind me. I turned my head around to see Aido was following me.

"Why should I tell you? It is none of your business." I snapped and quickened my pace. I seriously wasn't in the mood for this.

"Just like your little fire trick? I know you lied when you said you couldn't remember." His voice said again and I am sure a visible vain would be throbbing in my forehead about now. He's cute but in real life he is a annoying ass hole.

"Just go back to class, Aido, and leave me alone. I really don't know why my hand caught on fire; it's never happened before." I said, my hand on the handle of the front door to exist the school. However, before I opened it, I looked back to see the vampire looking at me closely, as if he was studying me.

"Oh and I have a piece of advice for next time. If you ever try to touch me like that again I will make sure you'll never be able to have children." I threatened, staring into his blue eyes. The vampire didn't even look fazed by my threat and a thin smile even spreed across his face.

Well it was no surprise my threat didn't scare him actually. After all, compared to him I am just a normal human. Well a normal human that can seemingly summon fire out of nothing. Still I am sure I wasn't remotely scarey to Aido nor strong enough to seriously hurt him. However all men have that one weakness and they'd be idiots not to take the threat of a angry girl seriously. Yet it was likely, being the jerk he was, he'd just freeze my legs to the ground.

"Yeah, I'll take that under consideration." he chuckled in a sarcastic tone. I just rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Then take this under consideration as well. If you don't leave me alone right this minute, or you continue to follow me, I will scream." I threatened, hardening my look to try to look serious. Aido only held out his arms in surrender and chuckled again.

"Alright, alright. I need to get back to class anyways. I told my Dorm Leader and my cousin I was getting something I forgot in my dorm room. I'll be punished if I don't return soon. Bye, see you again soon." Aido waved as he waved down the hall, a mysterious smile coating his face. I shivered in discomfort before turning around and walking out of the school.

So how do I sum up my first true night -last night not counting- getting involved with the Vampire Knight characters? Stressful and tiresome. I think the best part of my day was talking to Zero about my family. I was still attracted to Hanabusa Aido as hell but he was more of a spoiled brat than I would have thought. However, if it wasn't for the fact I was still in a depressed mood from my parent's death, I would have probably had some fun with him back in the forest. I was sort of a smart alack -or so I was told- so I could have probably thought up some sassy come backs. Yet Aido's teasing isn't what stressed me out the most.

Kaien Cross lying about contacting my parents is what stressed me out the most. I still think he could have come up with a better lie than that. I am going to have to tell him at some point I was a orphan and that would most likely make him feel guilty for making up the lie. Hopefully he wouldn't get all _I want to adopt you _crazy when I do. Sighing deeply I made it back to the dorm room without running into anyone else. Strapping off the sword I let it and the duffel bag drop as I flopped onto my stomach and forced myself to go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Once again I opened my eyes to see myself in the Sun Dorm room given to me by Kaien Cross. With the memories of last night flooding back I was angry, confused and sad all at the same time. I was angry because Kaien Cross because he lied about my parents, which also made me sad because it constantly reminded me they were dead. I was also angry because Hanabusa Aido kept pushing my buttons through out the night. What was sad about that was I still think he was as cute as hell and my crush on him didn't even fade a little. Sometimes I hate myself for not being able to keep a grudge more than a few hours.

Now that I had time to think about it I was feeling rather stupid in myself. Even if I did manage to get to Canada somehow that didn't mean I would return to my dimension. I had taken a stupid and wild guess thinking it would work. Although in my moment of depression and desperation to get home I wasn't thinking logically. Maybe I thought it work because I was still convinced this was a dream. A stranger dream I had no control over and wasn't random or stupid as most of my dreams were.

Anyways at the moment I was walking through the courtyard with Yuki and Sayori Wakaba. Apparently it was now a Friday afternoon and lunch hour for Cross Academy students. Instead of just sitting inside my room I had decided to walk around a bit. I hadn't planed on talking to anyone but Yuki had spotted me walking through the forest and asked me to talk to her and Yori. With nothing else to do I agreed. Walking with two girls I spotted a lot of other students, most who looked at me because of my choice of clothing. Some students were eating on the grass, others were sitting on benches and some were just standing around talking to one another.

"So, can you tell us about yourself, Ashley-San?" Yuki asked as I walked between her and Yori. Shrugging, I shoved my hands in my pant's pockets and turned to look at her.

"Sorry but no I can't. I am not the kind of person that enjoys talking about myself to people I don't know. Also please just call me Ashley. Since I'm not Japanese I am not used to suffixes." I said, playing with my hands in my pockets. It wasn't like I was scared of Yuki or Yori but talking like this was something to get used to

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry." Yuki apologized with a friendly smile. She was such a kind, sweet girl, I don't understand why people actually hate her back in my world.

"So, if you aren't attending as a student, what are you doing at this school?" Yori asked in a curious tone. I frowned as I looked at my shoes.

"I... don't know." I said in a soft whisper since I really _didn't _know and I couldn't make up a lie. Before anything else could be said a bell went off, much like any school bell that alerts people that classes have started up again.

"Well, Ashley-Sa... I mean Ashley, lunch break is over. Yori and I need to get back to class." Yuki said, smiling sheepishly when she almost called me San again. I forced myself to give a small smile back.

"That's fine. I'll just go back to my room." I said with a shrug. I turned to leave but Yuki's voice stopped me.

"Ashley, wait! Before I go, can I ask you for a favor?" Yuki asked me, her tone sounding a little nervous and unsure. I turned around to face her again and looked at her in confusion.

"I'll see you in class, Yuki." Yori said, waving as she walked away to give us more privacy. I waited until she was gone before responding to Yuki.

"I guess so. What do you want?" I asked, wondering what she could want. Yuki continued to look unsure of herself, like she was having second thoughts on her question.

"I noticed that you aren't a fan girl so I was wondering if you can come to the Moon Dorms and keep me company if Zero doesn't show up. I'd ask Yori but..." she trailed off and looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. Honestly, I was very surprised by her request.

As far as I remember Yuki wasn't much of a rule breaker. Although I guess I would have been more surprised if she asked me to help her over keeping her company. I also wasn't in the mood to see Aido any time soon. I knew he was a snoop from watching the anime and he was going to try to figure out my secret. Either that is that I am from another dimension and in my world his is nothing but entertainment or why I could use fire as a power. So I wanted to say no but the look Yuki was giving me made me cave in. There was just no saying no to it.

"Fine, I'll keep you company but only until Zero shows up and then I'm gone. Just answer me one thong; why, out of everyone, ask me?" I asked in curiosity. Yuki smiled at me cheerfully.

"Well I already mentioned you don't seem like a fan girl and you are nice to me. I would ask Yori but she doesn't like the screaming of the fan girls very much. Although I think it might be best if my father doesn't find out about this." She mumbled with a small frown. I don't know if it was the look she was giving or something she said but I couldn't help but chuckle a little

"Alright, I can keep you company. I don't know if I can be much help but I can surly keep you company." I told her with a small, friendly smile. Seconds later Yuki's own cheerful smile returned.

"Oh, that's fine. I don't expect you to actually help with the girls. That is a job I wouldn't wish on my worse enemy. Having some company will be nice though. Zero is always either late or never shows up at all." Yuki complained as a glared pout took over her face. I chuckled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Anyways, thanks again and I'll see you later." The girl said happily as she ran off to the school, waving back at me. I allowed myself to sigh and returned the wave as I watched her leave before returning to my dorm room.

When I got back to my room I started to re-unpack my things, which I hadn't had time to unpack last night because of how tired I was. However I only my sword, laptop and a few clothes. Oh and even some of my stuffed animals to sleep with... yeah I need to cuddle something to sleep; don't judge me. When that was done with I hooked up my laptop on the desk and plugged it in so it could charge while I used it. I then sat in the desk chair, opened my laptop and logged onto the internet.

I logged onto a website called Manga Reader **(1)**. It is one of the sites where you could read manga for free, as long as someone uploads it. Although, when I tired searching for Vampire Knight, it wasn't in the list, so I tired to Google it. I got results like vampires in mid-evil times, vampires dressed in armour and other vampire stuff that wasn't Vampire Knight. So I tried Vampire Knight Manga. This time the results showed up differently; _Vampire Knight manga was not found._

After a few minutes I was starting to get really annoyed. Why the hell wasn't it working? My manga disappearing was one thing but how can this alter the internet? Vampire Knight was my favorite manga and if I knew where I was in the story line I could remember all the small details that were going to happen. I tried googling for the anime but, to my dismay, the results were the same as the manga. Groaing in defeat I rested my head in my arms.

'Wait a minute, maybe I can't find Vampire Knight because I'm living in it. This whole dimension is altered to the Vampire Knight world. So no manga or anime.' I thought to myself before face palming. 'No duh that's it." I thought, scolding myself.

So, for the rest of the afternoon I read other manga on the internet. I ended up reading Naruto, one of my older favorites. I wasn't too much into Naruto any more but, as I could no longer read Vampire Knight I decided I might as well get back into it to give myself something to read. So I read until the sun started to set and I sighed. It was time for me to go to the Moon Dorms like I promised.

* * *

**(1) **I edited this since you can't read at One Manga anymore. Also the new one is a Net network


	15. Chapter 15

'Should I really be going to the Moon Dorms?' I thought as I made my way down the hallway of the Sun Dorms. Only a few girls, who weren't fans of the Night Class, were walking back to their dorms, whispering as they saw me.

Maybe it would have been better if I stayed with Kaien in his privet living quarters. Yeah it would feel weird and he would probably push his fatherlyness -if that is even a word- stuff on me, but at least I wouldn't get all of these stares. I don't know if disguising myself in a Day Class uniform would be better or worse, either. I knew it would be worse for me because there was no way in hell I'd ever wear such a mini skirt. Well at least Vampire Knight was created by a woman and not a man that just cares about big boobs and panties.

Anyways, ignoring the girls that stared, I made started to run down the hall. Holding onto the railing, I ran down the stairs and then out the front door. Thankfully the sun had started to set so this time I didn't run through a blinding light like I did last time. So I was able to run all the way to the Moon Dorms without the sun glaring in my eyes.

"Ashley, so you came after all! Thank you!"

As I slowed my running when I got closer to the Moon Dorm gates, Yuki greeted me with a cheerfully smile. Zero was no where to be seen and there was a group of girls actually pressed up against the gate doors. I pitted Yuki for having to deal with these girls but I was glad I wasn't the one that had to deal with them. With my anger issues I'd probably end up like Zero and yell at them all the time, except I'd probably not get the same results out of the girls that he did. Not to mention I'd most likely cry afterwords do to my uncontrollable depression.

"Of course I came. I would never break my promise." I said once I was able to catch my breath. Not only did I run all the way from the Sun Dorms but I had to push past some girls to make it next to Yuki.

"Eh? You never _promised _me that you'd come keep me company." Yuki said, a confused look on her face. I shrugged before crossing my arms against my chest.

"I know I didn't say the word promise but I said I would come and my word is my promise. If something new comes up I will always let the person I made a promise to know that I have a change of plans." I explained for her. Yuki's confused look then turned back into a smile.

"Oh, alright. Still, thank you for coming." she said in her cheerfully voice, smiling. Even though I wasn't exactly in the mood, I smiled back, just to show kindness and respect.

After that nothing much more was said. Yuki spent her time trying to control the girls and Zero never showed up yet. Huh, maybe this was the first night, the first chapter and episode of the series. Wait a minute, it couldn't be. The first night is split into two days and, after Yuki has flashes from her past about Kaname, shows there was school the next day. It was Friday. I still have no idea what has happened yet; I could be in Vampire Knight Guilty for all I know. Maybe I should start looking for clues to what time frame I was in.

It felt like forever and the gates had not yet opened. The screaming of the girls was really starting to get on my nerves. I should not have agreed to come here until I got myself some ear plugs. What bugged me worse then the screaming, though, was the stares I got from the girls behind me. I tried ignoring them the best I could but it was starting to get harder and harder. Hell, I hated when people just stared at me. If they wanted to know who I was why didn't they just ask already?!

"What!?" I finally snapped as I turned around to looked at the girls who were staring at me. By they way they flinched I think they were more of the girls with a crush rather than the shallow bitches that give Yuki a hard time; those girls were hard core.

"Who are you?" One of the girl's asked. Thankfully I had come up with a cover story that would satisfy the girls.

"I'm going to be a new student. My parents are arranging to get me enrolled here and the Headmaster is nice enough to allow me to live here until everything is arranged." I lied. It was the same lie I was going to use on Yori and Yuki but then I remembered Yuki knew that wouldn't be true.

"Then why aren't you wearing a uniform?" Another girl asked. I tried my best to keep calm and balled my hand into a tight fix before relaxing it.

"Because I didn't get one since I am not a official student yet" I lied again. Huh if you consider acting another way of lying I could probably make a decent movie star.

"Then why are you are the Moon Dorms? Don't tell us you are already crushing on a Night Class student." Another girl asked more unfriendly. Ah, I had a feeling at least one of these three girls would be a shallow, jealous bitch and it seems I just found her.

I was starting to get angrier by the minute. I really felt like punching something, or rather someone, before running away to go cry. Yeah I was a little sensitive and boys might mock me because I have the guts of a five year old girl but, not only do I have a depression problem because of the death of my family, but I have low self-esteem from being bullied for many years. Still, this girl was extremely lucky I held back. I'm not extremely violent but there have been some times where I snapped and pushed someone against the wall, kicked someone and hit someone with my gym shirt. She told the teacher I punched her and I got suspended for five days; the bitch **(1)**.

"Well, don't you have a scary expression on your face, Parker-Chan." A male, teasing voice said from behind me. I dropped my glare, as the girls looked shocked and happy, and turned around to see Hanabusa Aido standing behind me.

'I guess in all the screaming and questioning I didn't hear the gates open.' I thought as the vampires walked on to class. Most of them ignored me but I did notice Kaname stop to say hello to Yuki.

"What do you want, Aido? I was about to leave." I said and crossed my arms against my chest. The vampire gave me a pouty smile but I knew it was fake; not only did I know his personality from the series but I also have younger cousin that do that when they play innocent.

"Why are you being so mean? I just wanted to ask how you were doing?" he told me, a tone hiding in his seemingly innocent voice. It was the tone of mischief; no good could come out of this.

"I'm being mean? Aido, if you want to see me being mean, I'll show you mean. Now go to class and leave me alone already." I fought the eager to growl out. Instead I balled my hand into a tight fist -this time controlling the fire power- as I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Aido-Senpia! Please leave Ashley alone and go to class!" Yuki shouted as she ran over, seemingly finished talking to Kaname. I'm actually glad Kaname didn't intervene himself; he is as creepy as hell and I think he is partly to blame to why I am here; if I remember the conversation I tried eves dropping on that is.

"Eh, why should I? I think it would be much more fun getting to know a future student." The vampire told Yuki and I mentally cursed. Had he heard the lie I told the fan girls?

"Well too bad because I am much more of a anti-social person. I only came to keep Yuki company and now I should go back to my room now." I said and turned around to leave. However I couldn't take two steps away without getting my arm grabbed.

Oh fuck me! Please don't tell me Aido is going to start bulling me in place of Yuki now. God damn it! I already figured that the vampire would most likely seek the most attention from people that ignored him. I read it in a fanfiction once. People that ignore him gain more of his attention then the people that swoon him. It makes sense, being the spoiled rich boy that he was but it didn't make me feel happy. If he was going to give me special attention I rather it be in a _we are friends _kind of way or not at all. Yet there was no way I was going to act like a girly fan girl just in case it would divert his attention away from me. Besides he saw me use a fire power I wasn't supposed to have. That could be reason two to why his attention was suddenly on me.

"Oh? But I believe that there is more to meet the eye with you, Parker-Chan. I'd very much like to get to know you on a personal level." Aido said and when I turned around to look at him, he was smiling but it has a smugness to it. I held my teeth together and yanked my arm away

You know this boy was lucky he was extremely cute. Not to mention that I knew he had a softer, kinder side to him. If I wasn't from another dimension and had no idea who this boy was, I'd probably be hating his guts right now. Don't get me wrong I really hated this vampire right now but, because of my crush on him, I was far more hurt then angry on the inside. However Aido would soon learn that if he wanted to play games with me I wasn't afraid to play back. I might later regret my choices but I wasn't afraid to make them.

"Aido-Sempia, why don't you do that with me? I'm much better than that skunk bag." A girl suddenly complained as she pointed to me. The vampire boy had a amused look on his face, like he was enjoying this. Sighing deeply so I didn't beat the shit out of him or the girl I settled for a glare.

"You'll learn soon enough that I am not afraid to play dirty, Aido." I said angrily as I stepped a little closer to him. Then, stomping on his foot as hard as I could, and he was lucky I didn't kick him, I spun around and ran back to my dorm room.

'Sorry, Yuki, forgive me for breaking my promise.' I thought as I ran all the way back to the Sun Dorms and up to my room.

* * *

for people who read the original, the reason I deleted the "Ashley yells at the fan girl's part" was because I figured I'd have to bring it up again and I'd rather have some fan girls question who she was. Did you like this change? Aido will call Ashley Parker in public because I want him to

**(1) **That actually happened. I can't remember the comment she made, something about how I was changing, and I snapped and hit her with my shirt. Next thing I know she complained to the teacher I hit her face and her jaw was sore. It was a case of her words against mine; and her friends were bullies of mine so they backed her up. This was years ago though, in Middle school. I graduated high school over a year ago


	16. Chapter 16

**I changed a scene in this chapter as I myself felt my character a little Mary-Sue**

* * *

Once I was safe in my dorm room, with the door closed behind me, I let out the sigh I had been holding in. I was feeling a little guilty for ditching Yuki before Zero could show up, and with the crazy fans let alone the vampires. However I couldn't stop myself from leaving. Aido had pushed too many of my buttons and he was lucky he got off with a stomp to the foot. If I hadn't controlled myself I'd most likely would have kicked him where it hurts.

'Fuck Aido and fuck the Day Class girls.' I ranted to myself, balling my hands into fists as I punched my bed. Feeling some of the stress leave my body I allowed my arms to danger and I fell backwards on my bed, allowing my legs to danger over the edge, sighing deeply.

As I laid down I thought about Aido flirting with me and a frown over took my face. If it wasn't for the fact that boys would flirt with me in mocking ways, such as say their friend liked me and wanted to dance before running off laughing, I think I wouldn't hate it as much. Luckily I was smart enough to know I was being bullied and never took them seriously. The second reason I hated being flirted with was because it never happened before; I wasn't used to the attention. It was awkward and uncomfortable.

For about the third time since I entered the dorm room, I sighed. However this time I sighed in boredom. Sitting up on the bed I scooted backwards so I could fit my legs on it. Now completely on the bed I took off my shoes before I crossed my legs and placed my arms behind me so I could lean back without falling on my back.

As I continued to sit like that I started to wonder what was going on in my own dimension. I wonder if the Bakers would have gone to the police with a run away charge or a theft charge. My guess is theft because they can always get a new foster kid and they didn't like me all that much. With that in mind I hope my aunt went to the cops and exposed the Bakers for who they really are. However, I can't remember if I told her how rotten the family was so, at most, she could only question the C.C.S.

I then began to wonder how much time had passed in my dimension. Would time move equally or would this turn out like Narnia? Narnia, to sum it up simply, is about four kids who wander into a magical wardrobe and enter a magical world. It is being over taken by a evil witch so, with the help of a magic, god like lion, they had to stop her. Anyways they succeed and they become the new rules of Narnia. Years go by and they grow old. One day they find the wardrobe and go through it again. Upon exiting they become young children and it is revealed only seconds had past in their world.

I had a feeling that time wouldn't move that slow, though. At most every month here would be a week. I really didn't know and was just guessing. I just hoped I could leave as soon as possible before I became too involved in the story line. If I wasn't emotionally unstable right now I'm sure I'd be enjoying myself, but I wasn't. What people who make stories like this don't seem to realize is not everyone is going to drop what they are doing to like, love or pay attention to you. Yeah Aido began to pay more attention to me but I can see reason behind it; as annoyed with it as I am. I'm as sure as hell that Kaname wont fall in love with me or that Ruka wont become a sister like best friend.

Groaning this time, I sat up straight before I reached over for my sword, which I had rested on my pillow earlier the same day. Grabbing the handle, I pulled it into my lap and turned my head so I could look out the window. The sky was now dark, the only sources of color being silver, purple and gold. It was actually a very nice sight and got me to sigh gently in contentment.

Pulling my attention away from the window, I looked towards my dorm door. I could hear the voices of the fan girls returning from their daily fan girlling. Most were close enough that I could hear them speaking of the Night Class, which got me to roll my eyes. I didn't blame them for liking the vampires for their looks, but liking them for looks alone was shallow. While I can admit I'd like a good looking guy to be my boyfriend, I think a good personality is better to have in a relationship. Why? Because looks can change with age but a personality can last a life time.

I'm not sure if it was do to my depression or the fact I knew I had a weapon to protect myself with but I didn't care about the curfew. I wanted to go outside at a time I knew I'd be alone, where no one would bother me. Besides, I wasn't even a student, even if I created a cover story about being a future student to anyone that asked. Also, not only was there little Kiaen could actually do if I was caught, but I was still angry at him. Telling me he got a hold of my parents is kind of like a slap to the face. I'll have to tell him at one point I am a orphan and I hope he feels guilty for telling the lie he did.

Once I was sure everyone was in their dorms, I waited another ten minutes to make sure most of the girls had fallen asleep. Gathering my sword and putting on my shoes, I left the room and walked down the hall. I knew not all the girls would be asleep yet but I don't think those still awake would check to see why someone was walking around in the halls. After all the Sun Dorms shares their bathrooms like most schools. At most someone would think I was just a girl that needed to use the bathroom. Hopefully no one would walk out and see me with a sword.

Getting outside without being caught was rather easy. No one left their rooms and no one was wandering the halls. Now came the part of not running into Zero and Yuki. I got lucky last time and didn't run into them. No, I just so happened ran into Hanabusa Aido instead. Anyways, with any luck, one of them will be patrolling the school while the other takes up the Sun Dorms. Or the courtyard as I myself was trying to sneak out of the Sun Dorms. It didn't really matter, as long as they weren't patrolling the forest.

Getting to the forest unseen was nerve wreaking but rather easy. I wasn't overly nervous at being caught by Yuki, as we already kind of formed a friendly relationship. It was Zero I was more nervous about. While I think I gave a good enough impression on him, to the point he wont hate me, I can't be sure of that. I wanted to befriend him but I had to convince him I wasn't annoying like the others and worthy of his time so to speak.

Once I made sure I was deep enough in the forest, away from the school windows and a place neither Yuki or Zero would come, I allowed myself to relax. I continued to walk until I came upon a small clearing and figured I had gone far enough. I really did hope neither Yuki or Zero came out this far. I doubt any fan girls would hide this far away if they were trying to get pictures and I think most vampires would just return to their dorm if they wished to leave class.

Leaning against the nearest tree, I gazed at the sword that had once been a knife. Really, besides the length of it, nothing about my knife had changed. Gripping the handle of the sword I began to play with it by swinging it back and forth gently. I had no idea how to handle a sword so I wasn't going to be stupid enough to actually swing it around and flip it in the air. Hell, even if there was a chance of me catching it and only getting away with a cut, there were vampires near by. Only Ashlen, my alter ego, could handle a sword.

Huh... that reminds me. If I have the fire power Ashlen possesses, and my knife turned into the Dragon Blade, does that mean the sword has it's special power? After all, the Dragon Blade wasn't called that for nothing. The metal made for the sword was melted by a dragon's breath, which left the sword magical in a way. It is super sharp and can catch on fire. I don't think dragons are actually real in the Vampire Knight world but, if I can somehow appear in a world I thought was only a manga and anime series, could my sword really be exactly the same one from my day dreams?

The way the sword actually worked connected with Ashlen's ability to summon and control fire when she gets angry. It didn't actually have a mind of it's own and she had to will the fire to appear. I created the Dragon Blade... huh, I actually can't remember when or why. Wait, I think I created the sword during a time I was in a Naruto phase. I also really liked dragons so I guess that is why I made the sword. I put so much thought in my alter ego world, or my _second life _-daydream world- that I can't remember everything.

Biting my lip, I looked all around me, making sure no one was watching. Once I was sure I was alone, I concentrated as hard as I could. I willed the blade to catch aflame, it was the only thing I thought of. Ashlen's fire power could only be summoned by angry, if what happened to me with Aido really was Ashlen's fire power that is. When I am calm or sad, anything but a emotion related to angry, it was hard to control. However, after what felt like forever, a fire appeared out of nowhere and coated the blade.

'Holy crap, I can't believe that actually worked. Is this really not a dream?' I thought as I felt a small smile taking over my face. What really amazed me about this was that the metal of the fire didn't feel hot nor burn me.

There was only one way to really test if this was a dream or not, but it was risky. If this was a dream I had no control what so ever. However, if I so happened to have Ashlen's powers and her sword, shouldn't I have her skills? In my dreams I can use a sword to a decent level, but not against other swordsmen. I can do a few tricks with the sword, such as fling it in the air and catch it without flaw. However, it seemed too risky to try right now. What if I didn't catch it and end up cutting myself? Not only would I catch the attention of the Night Class but Zero as well.

"Who am I kidding? I'll never be like Ashlen." I mumbled to myself sigh a sad sigh. As I did so the fire on my sword flickered out and disappeared altogether.

"Heh, hello there, young lady." A man's voice said from behind me. Hearing that it had a high pitch tone and a vibration to the voice, I felt myself tense as I slowly turned around.

Standing behind me was a Level-E vampire. It was dark but the light from the stars and moon were bright enough for me to see the once human man standing a few trees away from me. His hair was either brown or black and at least shoulder long. His eyes were glowing a blood lust red. I don't know the fabric name of the clothing he was wearing, as I have little interest in fashion, but I think he was wearing a blue jacket with brown pants.

It was weird, but I have a feeling that something like this had happened to me before. Meaning being confronted by a strange man, who was a insane vampire, in the dark. However, when I tried to think of how this was possible, nothing came to mind. I can remember waking up in the infirmary with injuries that I thought were caused by a vampire. I had dismissed that thought though as vampires in my world were nothing but myth, legend and for entertainment purposes.

"What do you want?" I asked nervously, pulling my body away from the tree. The vampire snickered and got even closer to me.

"You smell really good, girly. I bet your blood will taste really sweet. Can I try some of that sweetness?" The man asked, a evil smile spreading on his face in a creepy way. Fear began to over take my body and I began to scold myself for coming to a place where I could get killed easily.

"Don't look so scared. This will only take a minute if not sooner. By that I mean your life of course." He chuckled again and got even closer to me. "I promise you wont feel a thing." He mocked before charging towards me.

I don't think I have ever been so scared in my life. Despite the wishes I have made in my depression, I did not want to die but I didn't know what to do. Any other person would do the smart thing and use the sword yet, at the moment, it didn't even cross my mind. Besides, I was not a killer and I never wanted to be. Not even Ashlen, my dream self or alter ego, was not a killer. Not to mention I accidentally dropped the sword from the unexpected surprise.

So what I ended up doing was crouching down and covered myself with my arms. I can admit it was a very stupid move and would probably do nothing to protect me. In fact, I could hear the vampire man laughing cruelly for my cowardly action. The next thing I knew I was wishing I was Ashlen, that I had her earth based powers. That way I could stop the vampire with a vine or a tree branch.

To my absolute surprise, the vampire's cruel and evil laughter was cut off by a grunt of pain. Pulling my arms away from my head, I looked up in time to see the vampire turn to dust. Now what was only a pile of dust, a thick vine was standing there. I could feel my heart beat banging against my chest and I slowly stood up to look at the vine. There was no why that just happened. Then again, I did have Ashlen's fire powers and now it appears I have her earth powers. I was even more confused now. Was this all a very long dream that I could not control or was I really in the world of Vampire Knight and was something happening to me?

"This can't possibly be reality." I mumbled to myself, staring at the vine that just stuck out of the ground. Even though I was as nervous as hell, I slowly began to walk closer to the vine.

"Did I summon you to protect me?" I asked the vine as I felt a little silly for talking to the plant. However, as if it had a mind of it's own, the vine slowly swayed as if answering me; though it could have also been the gently breeze.

'Come here.' I demanded the vine mentally as I stopped walking a few inches away from it and held out a hand. To my surprise, the vine did as I told it and reached over and wrapped around my hand.

Even though I should be excited and happy to have the powers of my alter ego, I wasn't. Instead I felt nervous, confused and a little frightened. I also felt amazed but this seemed too much to take in. First my hand catches on fire when I got angry and now this. Something really strange was going on here and I wasn't just talking about the fact I was in the world of Vampire Knight and had powers. There was also the fact that Takuma kept being mentioned, something about how he saved me.

If this really wasn't a very long dream, maybe caused by a coma, I had no idea how long it would take me to clam down. Many girls would probably be delighted about this kind of thing. Use the powers to their advantage and become a prefect. Some might even force themselves on the vampire, or other character, they were crushing on. I wasn't like that. All I could focus on now was how to get home and the fact I was gaining abilities I was only supposed to have in my dreams. My element powers was just one thing so far so what could be next?

I felt a sudden chill creep down my back as a new feeling came to me. It felt like I was being watched and I didn't like it. I took a quick look around me and frowned when I saw nothing. Because I had been so caught up in my thoughts I had no idea how long I've been watched. Trying to gather my nerves, as I didn't want to let on I knew someone was there -besides the fact I already looked around- I turned back to the vine. I really hope that a Day Class girl hadn't snuck outside and saw what I did. I would be in a shit load of trouble for more than one reason if it was. If it was one of the Night Class vampires I'm pretty sure I'd still get into trouble but it will most likely involve Kaname as well.

"Alright, it's time for you to go now." I ordered the vine and controlled it so it would, almost in a snake like way, wiggle back into the earth. Then, picking up my sword, I ran all the way back to my dorm, hoping that I could get back before I was stopped by whoever was watching me.

* * *

**I might go back and edit the other chapters for the spelling mistakes I made. If there is a mistake you think needs editing please tell me, otherwise I will leave the chapters as they are**


	17. Chapter 17

K I fixed a few spelling mistakes and added in a couple of things I had forgotten

* * *

It was now the morning of the next day and I still couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone had been watching me last night. It frightened and worried me because I have no idea who had been outside with me. Whoever it was, however, must have seen me use my, or Ashlen's, earth based powers. All I really knew was that it was neither Yuki or Zero who had been spying on me last night. If it was either of them I'm sure they would have confronted me last night. The same goes for the Night Class vampires, but I can't be completely sure about that. It didn't really matter though, did it? It was just a matter of time before that person reveals what they saw so, either way, this was going to turn out pretty bad.

Because I was bored, and didn't want to waste time on my laptop, I decided to spend some time outside. I have always loved going outside, especially if I was at the beach. I also knew there was a chance I could run into the spy from last night but, in that case, I could try to convince them not to tell anyone what they saw. Bitter sweetly my lie about being a future student had spreed so a lot of people simply ignored me now. That was the sweet part, the bitter part was Aido had already caught me in the lie and I wasn't looking forwards to explaining to Kaien or Yuki and Zero why I lied.

As I was making my way to the field where the horses were kept, I couldn't help but feel jumpy. A handful of people would look my way every time I passed, making feel nervous. It was possible that a Day Class girl had seen me last night, thinking I had been a Night Class student that had snuck out of class. However, unless they were secretly from a vampire hunter family, wouldn't she have gone screaming, or at least running, back to the dorm? In truth, I would have preferred a vampire over a human seeing me last night. Aido had already seen the fire power I seemingly had, though it wasn't intentional, though hopefully he hadn't told the others.

'I'm stressing over this for nothing. Everything is going to be fine. Perhaps I wasn't being watched at all and my nerves just got the best of me after being attacked by that vampire.' I tried to convince myself as I stepped off the stone path onto the grass. I sighed inwardly and rubbed the back of my neck.

'Ashlen's fire and earth powers. Not only that but I am in the world of Vampire Knight. However, how could I have my alter ego's powers, not to mention her sword, if this is not a dream? The sword was created by a dragon's fire but dragons don't exist here. Maybe... maybe this version of my sword is a vampire weapon? I don't know.' I thought, lightly rubbing my forehead as a headache began to form. I was thinking too hard about this and my confusion was starting to hurt me.

This time I groaned in dismay as I reached my destination. A tree not far from the horses stable which appears in volume two of the manga series. I'm pretty sure it was the same tree that Zero naps against while the rest of the class works with horses. After White Lilly kicks Yuki in the butt, which I had actually chuckled at, he wakes up, grabs the reins, jumps on her back and calms her down. It turns out that White Lilly did all of this because Takuma spooks her with his scent; by opening a window. I have no idea if this had happened or not.

Sitting down against the tree, I began to ponder what my life would be like here. Would I actually follow the story line or will things work out differently? Everyone I met so far seems to act in character and I'm pretty sure Yuki is still secretly a Kuran. I mean, to tell the truth, I was suspicious that Yuki and Kaname were related long before the secret was revealed. It is easy to tell because they look related, even before it was revealed they were siblings. It's more than likely that I was going to follow the story line, but which one was the real question though.

While the manga and anime were pretty much the same, there were some noticeable differences as well. One of the most noticeable in the manga was chapter six, which was the first chapter of volume two. It was the chapter with Yuki outside, sleeping through gym class. It was the same chapter with the horses and White Lilly getting spooked. A noticeable difference in the anime was episode three. That was with dorm inspection. While going to the Moon Dorms, Yuki gets Zero mad because she questions about the pill case she saw him putting in his jacket pocket. Long story short, she ends up following him into town, but gets lost and ends up getting attacked by a Level-E child.

Either of those events could happen. Hell, a mix of both can even happen. For all I know they already happened. All I know right now is that Yuki is still human but shows no sign of bloody flashbacks. I have no idea if Zero bit Yuki yet, or if Yuki knows about Purebloods. Even if part of me still wanted to go home, I was actually curious to see what was in store for me. I didn't want to get involved too much but a few things should be easy to find out. Such as Zero's old hunter teacher becoming a teacher at Cross Academy or Maria becoming a student.

"Hey, you! Who the hell do you think you are?!" I heard the familiar voice of a female demand. I looked up to see myself surrounded by three, glaring girls.

"Excuse me?" I asked in confusion, staring at the middle girl. She was the one that spoke and looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen her, or heard her voice for that matter, at the time.

"What on earth makes you so special that it makes Idol-Senpai talk to you?" The same girl demanded, venom seeming to drip from her lip. Her friends shouted their rounds of agreement and I finally remembered where I had seen the first girl before.

These girls were Hanabusa Aido fan girls. While I couldn't recognize the two other girls, I could remember the first. She was the girl that called me a skunk bag the other day. Arg, that means she is one of those shallow, easily jealous fan girls. So not only did she decided to ruin my day but this girl held the characteristics that I hated in a female. Really, the girls that only care about fashion, make up, looks and gossip give the female race a bad name. Actually, no, it just makes them materialistic and stuck up. Now, if said girl was a slut, dressed in a inappropriate way and thought being a virgin was a bad thing, _then _she'd be giving the female race a bad name. Besides Rebekah I don't really know anyone like that, but I did know a lot of materialistic girls who thought the world revolved around them.**(1)**

"How should I know? I hardly even know the boy," I lied with a roll of my eyes. "I don't know why he seems interested in me." I lied again.

Because Hanabusa Aido was one of my all time favorite Vampire Knight characters, and my VK crush, I knew him pretty well. Well, I knew more of his personality than I did his background. I knew he was the youngest in his family, had three older sisters, was very wealthy, that Akatsuki and Ruka were his cousins and that he fell in love with Kaname. I also know a few things like he always keeps a marble on him -or that's what it looks like come second season- and he likes the smell of lavender. Other personal stuff I don't know; like the first girl he fell in love with, his favorite toy/activity as a child and stuff like that. **(2)**

Anyways, because I knew the vampire well enough, I had a pretty good idea why he paid attention to me. It was actually a number of reasons and one of them I had already thought of before. As a child, Aido was spoiled and pampered. He was used to getting attention, no matter what it is for, I guess. Anyways, I suspect that is one reason why he bothers me is because I don't give him the attention he wants, as his flirting didn't work with me when we first met. So he is bound to get my attention some other way. At least, that is what I think. Another reason is simple; he saw me use Ashlen's fire element power. He is probably still curious about it since, after all, he is a snoop and likes to put his nose in other people's business.

"Don't lie to us!" The girl on the right demanded. The other two nodded and didn't crease the glaring.

"Yeah! Idol-Senpai seemed to be acting really friendly with you, you stupid skunk bag." The girl on the left yelled at me. I could only sigh as I stood up, wondering how these girls thought up such a weak insult; I don't even stick, so being called a bitch would be a better insult.

"Whatever, I don't care what you think. I'm leaving." I grumbled, dusting myself off. Since the three girls had me surrounded I'd have to go the one place they weren't guarding; around the tree.

"Where do you think you're going, wimp?" I heard the third girl demand angrily. Though I wasn't frightened of these girls and just wanted to leave, I stopped long enough to sigh loudly. I didn't want to get into a fight but these girls were starting to push my buttons.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of us? Is _that _why you are running away?" The first girl snarled as I felt hands grip my shoulders. Before I had time to react, I found myself being pulled from behind and pushed against the tree.

Alright, so these were the kind of jealous girls that will get physical about it. I wasn't really physically strong, holding around fifteen pounds is a struggle for me. I could throw a few punches and kicks but I felt that would get me into deep trouble. I was also no where near mentally strong to deal with this shit. Why can't these girls just leave me alone? I get that they were crushing but, fuck, it made no sense. They were all crushing on the same boy so why weren't they fighting over him amounts themselves?

'Why not just use Ashlen's fighting abilities?' A thought came to mind. I frowned at it, and the girls, as I thought back.

'Because I am not Ashlen and, even if I was, I don't think I'd have her fighting skills here. I gave her the skills when I became interested in Naruto. I am in the Vampire Knight world, not Naruto, so, if I am becoming Ashlen by a freak of nature, I don't think I will have her skills. Besides, I am not in the mood to explain why I got into a fight with a group of girls that are probably just trying to scare me.' I thought to myself as I slowly felt anger start to bubble inside of me.

"What the hell is your problem? Why don't you just leave me alone?!" I demanded, pushing the first girl, the one who grabbed me, away from me. However, before I could take two steps away from the tree, I was pushed against it once again.

"Bitch, you have no right to push my friends or tell us what to do!" the girl on the left demanded. I glared at them but felt butterflies swim in my stomach as I saw the first and second girl ball their hands into fists.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" A angry, harsh tone of a familiar male demanded. Even if it wasn't for the fact that the three girls tensed up, with looks of fear on their face, I knew it was Zero who had just arrived.

"Come on, lets get out of here." The first girl demanded. Without argument all three girls ran away from us, finally allowing me to back away from the tree.

"Tsk, stupid fan girls. Are you OK?" Zero grumbled as I dusted myself off. I noted he had a pissed off tone in his voice but told myself he wasn't annoyed at me but the three fan girls.

"Yeah, they didn't hurt me. They were just a few jealous fan girls." I answered as I rubbed my one shoulder. It had hit the tree harder than I first thought and not it felt like it was bruising.

I've never actually been physically bullied before; at least not where I get beat up. I have been hit a couple of times, though mostly on the arm and Lisa being the first to hit me on the face. So I was glad that Zero arrived when he did. Even though I thought the girls were just trying to scare, I couldn't be sure. It looked as if they had been getting to punch me and I don't know how well I'd be able to protect myself. Even though I was depressed I wasn't emo; in fact the idea of pain scared me. Still, I did have emo like thoughts and sometimes thought physically pain would be better than emotional. I didn't cut myself though, for more than one reason. The most I might do is slap my arm until it gets red but I usually only do that to a itchy bug bite.

"They wouldn't get so jealous if you just stayed away from the Moon Dorms. I know Yuki asks you to come but you need to stop." I was told, a bitter tone in his voice. I could only sigh and let my arms hang.

"I only go to keep Yuki company when you don't go. I'm not a fan girl, and I hate all the screaming from the others." I admitted. This caused Zero to stare at me questioningly with his lavender colored eyes.

"Then why go at all? Aido is obviously causing problems for you, for whatever reason. This then causes the fan girls to act out. It's stupid so stop going to Moon Dorms and the others will leave you alone." I'm pretty sure Zero ordered. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms against my chest.

"I know it would be as simple as that. If you were there, I wouldn't be. Yuki only asked me to come when you weren't there. I think she just likes having a friendly face around her when everyone else, in lack of better words, hates her." I answered and readied myself to leave. Turning my head around, I'm sure I heard Zero sigh.

"She doesn't have many friends. Thank you for being nice to her but it would be better for the both of you if you just stop going." I heard him say in a somewhat tired tone. I looked behind me in time to see him walking away, back to me.

"Next time the girls try to get physical, don't be scared to fight back." He called back before disappearing into the horse stable. I blinked, frowned and shrugged before walking away.

Zero didn't seem too big on rules that didn't have to do with the Night Class or fan girls. Fighting wasn't allowed, that was one rule I could remember. So, he really shouldn't be encouraging me to fight back, even if it was to defend myself. However, I don't think he really cares about the no fighting rule. After all, until Yuki showed up, he did try to get into a fight with the Night Class on valentines night. Oh... crap! I should have asked Zero what day it was.

'Eh, oh well. I guess I'll find out sooner or later when Saturday comes. It couldn't be Tuesday, could it? After all I ran away from the Bakers on a Friday and yet there was still school for the past few days. However I have been here about four days. I guess I'll ask Kaien or Yuki when I see them next.' I thought to myself as I hurried back to my room in the Sun Dorms. As I passed by a few other girls that gave me odd stares, something else crossed my mind.

I had been here for three to four days and I hadn't eaten anything. I ate that fish Kaien had given me and some wild fruit, but that was it. Crap. Well, it wasn't too unusual for me. Instead of causing myself physically harm when I get upset or depressed, I lose my appetite. Yet, what would I do for food otherwise? I am not brave or blunt enough to tell Kaien I have no food, and I haven't looked at my money to see if it had transformed into Japanese money yet. I have been drinking a lot of water, though so that is probably why I haven't been feeling the effects of hunger pains; I've been filling my stomach full of liquids.

'I'll check the money later. I guess I can always hunt for more berries in the forest later as well.' I thought as I made it to my room safely. Sighing in relief, I went over to my bed and sat down, kicking off my shoes.

Besides those three jealous fan girls, and other girls that gave me looks, I didn't run into anything weird. I am now sure that the person that watched me last night wasn't a fan girl. I still think Yuki would have confronted me if it was her and Zero would have said something if it had been him. That only left a Night Class vampire and Kaien Cross. I don't it had been Kaien though as I am sure he would ask to see me by now. That only left a Night Class vampire, which one, though, was the real question.

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact I had Ashlen's element powers. At least two out of the four. She also had some water powers but struggled with her powers over wind. Ashlen could also shape shift into different animals and talk to animals. I don't think I could do either of those since I hadn't been able to hear one animal since I've been here. Needless to say the only animal I've come across since I've been here are birds and none of them could talk. I also felt no desire to shape shift _or _control water and wind.

I guess I could also say I was starting to come to the realization that I wasn't dreaming. As weird as it seemed, as impossible, _as_ too good to be true as it was, this was real. However, there was the confusion of having Ashlen's powers, which only happened in dreams. I guess it just made me feel better about being here when I thought that everything that was happening was nothing more but a long dream.

'You know... maybe I should see what other powers I have. Not just powers, but skills. Obviously I have powers over fire and earth but is it really Ashlen's powers or am I turning into a vampire to fit in better?' I thought then frowned at it. 'No, I don't think I am turning into a vampire. While vampires have a number of powers, don't they just have one special power? Only Purebloods have a number of powers. Not to mention I have no thirst for blood.' I added, laying on my back with a deep sigh. It was decided; come night I would sneak out back to the forest to test out any possible powers I have. I just hope no one spies on me this time.

* * *

**(1) **Girls, please do not take any offence against this. I am just one of those girls that hates being judged by men simply because of what other females have done

**(2) **When I first started this story I had no idea that there was side stories made. So I had no idea that Hanabusa forms feelings for a former human girl. So, like what I did with Takuma's parents -father- I will not involve that in this story

**For people who have just starting reading, please don't think Ashley is a Mary-Sue because she us developing powers. I do have a reason for it and that reason is revealed in the original story.**

**I also have some questions for the readers and it does require a review. Simply a yes or a no will do as well. Should I put more Ashley(n) and Zero moments into the story? They are more or less just friends**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm going to be explaining Ashlen a little and who she is _supposed _to be to Ashley. For those that read the original this will make sense to you; hopefully. **

* * *

Once the sun had set, I made my way to the forest again. However, unlike last time, I left my sword in my room. For one thing I wouldn't need it and it also made it easier to walk without it strapped to my side. It also might be a bad thing if I was caught with it, especially if it was Zero or a Night Class vampire. I've already come to the conclusion that Ashlen's sword was a vampire hunter weapon. Because I doubt witches and dragons exists in this world it made most sense that the sword was a hunter's weapon.

Even though I could be happy not knowing, I decided it was best to see what other power and skills I got from Ashlen. I had no idea what was going on with my alter ego. For all I know maybe I was becoming a vampire or a vampire hunter with similar powers. However, I already ruled out becoming a vampire because I had no thirst for blood or sensitivity to the sun. I know some of the more powerful vampire hunters have some powers but I doubted this was the case too. It would explain the sword but not Ashlen's powers. Still, I wanted to see what kind of powers I will get. If I really am turning into Ashlen I _should _be getting powers to communicate with animals.

'Ashlen is a Seasore, a rare and powerful witch of my own creation. She has control of the four elements, can talk to animals and can gain the loyalty of all mystical creatures. There is no way I can be turning into her; she'd make no sense to this world.' I thought to myself as I walked through the forest. I frowned thoughtfully and thought more of my alter ego.

I created Ashlen years ago. She, while not being completely human, is a mixture of a person that I want to be and things that interest me. I made her a breed of witch because of my interest in Harry Potter. As for her fighting skills I gave her those when I became interested in Naruto. Her animal and element powers is a mixture of Naruto and Vampire Knight itself. I gave Ashlen a sword made from dragon fire because of my interest in Eragon. So my alter ego world is a mixture of all things that end up interesting me. I even put the Naruto world in as a interdenominational **(1)** world Ashlen accidentally enters one day.

As for Ashlen's personality, that is the part I wish I was. She was confident, brave, happy, silly and a bit of a trouble maker but in the harmless way. We do share some similarities in our personality, though. We both have a anger problem, we both hate sexists and racists but Ashlen will actually punch them in their face. We are both kind of blunt and don't think when we speak all the time. We also love to read but I made Ashlen author, something that I would love to become. I've even started a few original stories but usually give up on them after a while. Instead I stick to stories based on my favorite fandoms. So far I've made stories on Harry Potter **(2) **Naruto and even Vampire Knight.

Ashlen was created long before my depression actually. She is, what most readers would call, a Mary-Sue. However I would not dare be stupid enough to make her an actual character in a story. She is my personal OC, my alter ego and my other self. Why I am mentioning all of this is because I am trying to figure out what's going on. Why I have Ashlen's sword when it shouldn't exist here and why I have signs of two of her element powers. Maybe I am just over thinking things and should let them come as they come. Still, I was curious to see what other things I had control of.

Reaching the same area as last night, I stopped in the small clearing. Taking a quick glance around the area to make sure no one was watching me. When sure no one was watching me, I sat myself on the grass and looked at a clear patch of grass. I already knew I didn't have Ashlen's animal powers and I couldn't even test while there were no animals around. I also didn't want to test her reflexes or fighting powers as I am not stupid enough to risk something that will get me hurt. So, I decided to test more of Ashlen's Earth based powers.

From my dreams Ashlen's Earth power is actually the easiest to control. The emotion that triggers it is really depends on what I want the plant to do. If I simple want a plant to grow I need to be calm but if I want the plant to attack or do a lot of movement, I either need to be excited, angry or scared; any strong emotion will do. The power is even easier to control if I touch the plant; it will grow even faster and this can be done with fruit as well. I say I instead of her or Ashlen because the emotions are mine, even if I am a different girl inside my mind and dreams.

'Alright, lets try to grow a tree. If these really are Ashlen's powers, this should be easy for me. There's no harm in trying, right?' I thought to myself as I stared at the patch of grass in front of me. When nothing happened I inhaled deeply and, reaching out a hand, touched the patch of grass and thought of a tree growing.

After a few seconds of nothing happening, the ground began to shake. It wasn't strong but sudden enough to probably feel it a couple feet away. Following the shaking, a tree burst out of the ground; a baby tree. Well... that never happened before; at least not that I can remember. In my earliest dreams about the earth powers, Ashlen can make a full grown tree pop out of the ground. Starting out as a baby wasn't too surprising; it was the shaking that came with it.

"Well... at least I know it works." I told myself, pulling my hand away from the dirt. I then reached over my hand and very gently touched the trunk with two of my fingers.

Like I had expected, but still came as a slight surprise, the tree began growing. Not only did it get taller but it began to get thicker. So thick that I now had to use my whole hand rather than just a few of my fingers. I was smiling the whole time the tree was growing. I've actually always wanted to have earth based powers, which is why I it is Ashlen's strongest out of the other three. I still don't know how this all happened but... maybe, just maybe I can find a little happiness; as weird and uncomfortable as my new life seems to be.

_"I wish I could go there, to the Vampire Knight world. I need a new start, I need to get away from everything here." _

The voice echoed in my head and I pulled my hand away from the tree with wide eyes. Was this my fault? Did my wish really bring me here? No, that's not possible. It's not like I was wishing on a star or anything and I doubt god would send me here. I mean I've made wishes to enter a favorite book or TV show before and nothing happened. I've also read many stories based on Vampire Knight, and even some on Naruto, where a girl wishes to go to that world and she does. I don't think that is the case with me though; the wish is just a coincidence.

Shaking the thought from my mind, I looked up at the fully grown tree in awe. Staring up at it, I wondered if I could control the branches like I had controlled the vine. I actually found it a fun idea to try to turn the tree into the one in Harry Potter. I don't think I can make the tree actually look like the Whopping Willow but I could probably control the branches. It would take a lot of concentration so that the branches wouldn't snap but it would be worth a try.

As expected, controlling the branches was much harder than growing the tree. I wasn't nearly as powerful as Ashlen, even if I had her powers, and could only manage to get the branches to wave. If I tried to bend them too much, they'd start to snap. Finished with my fun I then tried to get the tree to disappear back into the earth but it stayed where it was. Even when touching it the tree would not shrink. Sighing in defeat, I removed my hand from the tree and stood up as I looked at the forest's new addition.

"Well, I hope no one will noticed that there is now a new tree out here." I mumbled under my breath as I turned around to leave. Not only did I have enough fun testing out the earth power but I was also starting to get tired and was ready to go to bed.

However, upon turning around, I could not move another inch. Standing there, leaning against a tree and staring at me, was Hanabusa Aido. He was wearing causal clothing rather than his white Night Class uniform; a sweeter vest and brown pants. That alone allowed me to know it was Saturday; unless the Night Class didn't have class for some reason tonight. I didn't know as I didn't even bother to find out if there was class today for the Day Class. Everyone I passed wore their uniforms but there had been a lot of people outside today.

Also, unlike every other time we had met, Hanabusa was not smiling at me. Instead he was giving me a look that was a mixture of curiosity, confusion and anger; I think. I have no idea how long he had been watching me for but I had a pretty good idea behind the look he was giving me. Confusion because he may have seen what I had done, curiosity because he wondered how I did it and angry because... well I don't really know the reason behind this without it being a wild guess.

"Wha... how long have you been standing there?" I asked him, hearing myself stutter as I stopped myself from saying what. Feeling frozen to the ground, though not with ice, I watched the young vampire pull his body away from the tree as he continued to stare at me.

"Long enough." Hanabusa responded as he began to walk towards me. "What are you?" He asked as he continued to get even closer, causing me to start taking a few steps backwards.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, turning my gaze away from the vampire's gaze. I fully knew he was referring to the fact I was controlling the tree and no human could do that.

Unable to look the vampire in the face and feel comfortable, I turned my gaze away. That seemed to be a mistake because, seconds later, I found myself pushed and pinned against the nearest tree. I couldn't stop a cry of pain from escaping my lips as the wood contacted with my back. However I didn't get the chance to even try to pull away before I found Hanabusa's hands roughly pushing me against the tree.

What the fuck was wrong with him?! What gave him the right to just attack me like this? It's not like I attacked him or threatened the safety of the school. Huh, but I never said I _wasn't _a treat to him or the school. I guess it must seem weird, seeing a seemingly human girl pose powers humans normally wouldn't have. However, that did not matter. As rich as he is, his parents should have taught him the proper way to treat a girl. Pushing one against a tree that isn't in a playful way isn't how a guy should treat a girl; even if the guy is a vampire and the girl is human.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Let go of me!" I yelled and squirmed in his grip. It did me no good as, being a vampire, Hanabusa's grip was much too strong to fight against; not to mention my back hurt when I rubbed it against the tree.

"No, not until you answer me. What are you?" He demanded again, a serious expression on his face. After what felt like a few minutes of silence I could only sigh and turn my head to the side so I'd avoid looking at him.

"I really don't know what you mean." I tried to convince as I tried to keep my voice as strong as I could as to keep the lie from it. I knew what he meant but how the hell was I supposed to tell him I had my alter ego's powers and have him understand when I didn't understand?

"Lying is a very stupid thing to do, Ashley-Chan, so stop playing dump with me. I know for a fact that no human can do what I just saw you do. No human can make fire appear out of no where or control plants." He replied, his tone annoyed and serious. If it wasn't for the fact he's be breaking school rules I'm sure he'd probably be baring his fangs as well.

'Hold on a minute, he said plants; a plural. Does that mean that _he _had been the one watching last night?' I thought as I realized what the vampire had told me. I blinked and didn't bother hide my surprise now.

In that moment of silence, I took the opportunity to notice Hanabusa was alone; again. It was proven in both anime and manga that Akatsuki Kain was always with his cousin. So where has he been the last few times I've seen Hanabusa out alone? Well, there was only that one time and he actually explained that. So that only left the question if Kain was with his cousin last night. I can't be sure but that didn't really matter right now, did it? The fact this vampire saw me using powers did,

"Everyone has the right to keep their secrets, Aido." I replied after the moment of silence. It didn't look as if the reply convinced him so I let out an exhausted sigh.

"Besides, what human can create ice out of nothing?" I reminded of how he used his ice to put the fire on my hand that one night. For a moment Hanabusa's blue eyes widened in surprise as if caught off guard but, seconds later, the look turned into a grin, causing me to feel uncomfortable.

"Ah, it's just like you said; everyone has the right to keep their secrets." He said with a light, boyish chuckle. Hanabusa's grip on my shoulders seemed to loosen for a second but, after that second, re-tightened.

"However, I'm still very curious. I really want to know how you managed to do all of that." He said in just above a mumble, taking a step closer to me. He was now close enough that the hairs on our noses were almost touching.

If it wasn't for the fact that my back was already pushed against a tree I would have backed away in discomfort. Sadly there _was _a tree behind me so I had no choice but to stand there as Hanabusa lowered his head to my neck. This caused me to tense, my breath catching in my throat. I could feel the tip of his nose rub against my neck and feel the breeze of his breath as he sniffed up my neck.

'This is bad, really bad. Where the hell is his cousin?!' I thought as I tried squirming in his grip again. It did me no good and I finally released the breath caught in my throat as I frowned worryingly.

Being bitten by a vampire has always been a fantasy of mine. When I first got into Vampire Knight I could even envision myself allowing Hanabusa to bite me. However, right now, it only frightened me and I doubt if Akatsuki was here he'd do much help. After all he didn't, or wont as I am still unsure of the time line, stop his cousin from biting Yuki. However that _is _explained in the side story at the end of volume two; apparently he gets distracted looking at the moon.

"Mmm, you have such a nice scent." I heard him whisper as I felt a hot blow of breath on my neck in result of a sigh. I shivered in discomfort and tensed even more when I felt the vampire's nose begin to crease my nose in a light nuzzle.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded fearfully. I already knew what he was doing but it was just one of those obvious answer questions you can't help but ask; that and I hoped he'd realize what he was doing.

"It's all just too tempting. Mind if I taste you?" He asked instead of pulling away, his hot breath hitting the side of my neck. Becoming really nervous I couldn't help but gulp my spit fearfully, hoping the vampire didn't notice.

It seemed as though Hanabusa was far into his blood lust to realize what he was doing. Or care what he was doing. Throughout the series of Vampire Knight you see him talking about real blood, asking about blood types, complaining about blood tablets and more. He even stupidly admitted tasting Yuki was, or will be, worth the suspension with Kaname in the same room. I know Hanabusa has a friendly, kind and playful, side to him but he was still a vampire and a vampire that thinks the tablets aren't enough for him.

To my surprise and without much warning I felt Hanabusa's lips against my throat. Unable to stop myself from gasping I tried scrunching up my shoulders to block off my neck. Sadly it was too hard to do so when a vampire was still gripping them. When I felt his wet, warm tongue lick at my neck is when I wish I could punch him across the face. Fuck, how did this all happen? I just came outside to test some of my powers and a vampire tries biting me?

"What the hell are you doing, Hanabusa?!" A new, deep, voice demanded just as I felt the tips of Hanabusa's fangs graze my neck. The vampire was pulled away from me before his fangs could fully pierce me and I saw Akatsuki Kain standing there.

'So he finally shows up?' I thought as I raised a hand to my neck. I could feel two little scratch marks but no blood.

"Come on, Akatsuki, I wasn't going to hurt her. I was just trying to find out why she has powers." Hanabusa denied in a slight childish tone. "Though she does smell good." I heard him mumble under his breath, which caused me to shiver.

It made butterflies swim in my stomach to know he thought I smelt good. If he it meant it in a normal way and not a appetizing way then it would be different. It also pissed me off he made the excuse of trying to scare me to make him tell him the truth. That is what he meant, right? He did saw he wasn't going to hurt me and not biting me wouldn't hurt. Perhaps he was just lying to his cousin but I can't be sure. I'm pretty sure he was trying to get a taste out of me.

"That doesn't matter. Hanabusa. We practically just got off punishment for you biting Yuki two weeks ago. Don't do anything that will get yourself, and me, into anymore trouble." Akatsuki told his cousin, holding him by the collar of his shirt. Hanabusa pouted but I didn't waste anymore time standing there and ran away before either vampire could stop me.

'Well, if Aido bit Yuki two weeks ago at least I know the time line now.' I thought as I ran for my dorm room. I heard a voice behind me and didn't even make it out of the forest before I was grabbed from behind. I only managed a startled cry before my world turned to black.

* * *

**(1)** Is that the right word? Spell check was being weird

**(2)** They are Fenri Greyback stories

I realized that I call everyone by their first name except for some Night Class students. I am stopping that this chapter and will go back and edit it later on.


	19. Chapter 19

**_~Hanabusa's P.O.V~_**

**~The other night~**

It was a pretty boring night. Nothing interesting or new was happening in class so I was just doodling in my notebook. Really, all the teacher seemed interested in talking about was how we were the pride of the vampire clan. He also talked about how we should take pride in the fact we were the first vampires to test out the new blood tablets. Because he already told us this about two weeks ago, I paid little attention. Instead I continued to draw in my book, which was better than listing to a C-Level vampire repeat himself.

In the middle of drawing a rose, I lifted my head from my notebook. I suddenly had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon; I had the feeling a Level-E was on the school grounds. This was very bad. It was very rare when a Level-E managed to get on school grounds. Even though any one of us could deal with it, this was a serious and dangerous matter. Especially for any Day Class student that decided to try and spy on us. Hopefully Yuki and Kiryu were doing their jobs and keeping them inside tonight.

Looking over to Kaname-Sama I saw that he was looking out the window. The look on his face was hard to read but it looked as though he was frowning thoughtfully. It didn't even take one percent of my thought power to realize he knew a Level-E was close by. After all, what else would you expect from a Pureblood like Kaname Kuran-Sama? There's a reason his family why his family was declared the royal leaders after all.

"Aido." I heard Kaname call out my name. Slightly startled , I turned my full attention to him and looked at him questioning.

"Huh? Yes, Kaname-Sama?"

"I can sense a Level-E on school grounds. Please go take care of it before it can find any humans. Make sure Yuki or Kiryu don't see you." Kaname, who continued to look out the window, told me. I couldn't stop a smile from spreading across my face as I nodded my head towards him.

"Of course, Kaname-Sama." I said as I stood up to leave class. No one tried stopping me nor did my cousin follow me as I made my way through the school and easily left through the closest exist.

Making my way through the school grounds, I made sure not to be spotted by the prefects. Kiryu wouldn't take too kindly that I was skipping class again and may try shooting me again. Yuki... I didn't even know what to say besides Kaname wouldn't want her getting involved with this. So, while I kept my senses focused on looking for the Level-E, I also kept an eye out for the prefects as well.

While I could neither see or hear the Level-E, I could smell him. A Level-E smells like a mixture of vampire, human and a touch of something rotten. The vampire scent came from the Level-E himself while the human came from all of it's victims. The rotten smell, well, I am not too sure where it comes from, all I know is all Level-E's have it. I think it is a mixture of it's breath and dirty, rotten, skin. The smell was getting stronger the closer I went to the forest so I knew he was near by.

The further I went in the forest, the stronger the scent began to get. In fact the smell was getting so strong that my nose began to scrunch up in disgust. If I had a tissue or a hankie it is very likely I would be covering my nose by this point. Normally not many Level-Es smell this bad but this one must have been in the Level-E state for months. The longer the former human lives the more victims it kills and the worst it will end up smelling. For a human to smell such a thing they'd probably think something was just rotting. However, for a vampire like myself, the smell was ten times worse because we can also smell the blood inside and outside of it.

'For a Level-E to smell this bad he probably turned insane months ago. Maybe even a year. That or perhaps he had been hiding from hunters in the sewers or a cave.' I thought as I came close to a upcoming clearing. I could smell the Level-E getting closer and I wished to get through this quickly if not to please Kaname-Sama and not just get rid of the smell.

However, before I could enter the clearing, I stopped. There, standing in the middle of the clearing, was Ashley Parker, the Canadian girl. She was leaning against one of the trees and held a sword in her hand. Removing my hand from my nose, I quickly, and silently, hid behind one of the trees and watched in confusion. To my absolute surprise the blade of her sword was on fire. Just what on earth is going on with this girl? First her hand catches fire for no reason and now her sword as well?

'Just who is this girl? That isn't actually a vampire hunter's weapon, is it?' I thought and stared at the girl for a moment more. She didn't smell like a hunter and I couldn't sense any threat from the sword so I shook that from my thoughts.

'That doesn't matter thought, not right now at least. What is she doing out here, playing with a fire covered sword, when a rouge vampire is wondering around?' I then though, frowning as I watched the so called _human _give a thoughtful look.

After a while, Ashley sighed sadly, mumbled under her breath. Thanks to my vampire hearing I was able to hear her mention someone named Ashlen and how she would never be like her. It was confusing but I didn't have the time to question her about it. Right now I had a rouge vampire to find before it found her. So, as I noticed the fire on the sword flicker out, I began to think of the best rout to go so I could get to the former human without bumping into Ashley.

"Heh, hello there, young lady." A man's high pitched voice caught my attention. Blinking out of my thoughts I looked over to see the Level-E I had sensed earlier only a few feet away from Ashley.

'This is really bad. If he can still talk that means he's not as _old _as I thought he was. It not only means he must have been hiding out somewhere revolting but he has enough humanity to think, unlike other brainless Level-Es.' I thought as I debated on what I should do. As suspicious as Ashley was I couldn't reveal my secret to her so, if I attacked right now, I would have to erase her memories of it.

"What do you want?" she asked, her tone nervous, as she pulled herself away from the tree. The rogue vampire simply snickered as he began to get closer to her.

"You smell really good, girly. I bet your blood will taste really sweet. Can I try some of that sweetness?" The former human, much to my disgust, asked with a creepy smile spreading on his face. I felt my blood start to boil in anger as Ashley looked frightened and unsure what to do.

I finally made up my mind. Even though I'd have to erase memories afterwords, I would have to kill this former human in front of Ashley. It is the best thing to do and the only downsides to this was I'd have to take her back to her room, or have one of the prefects do so, and I can't question her on the fire sword or who Ashlen is. I can sacrifice that bit of unknown information though, as a life is in stack here and I'd probably get scolded by Kaname-Sama for taking so long and getting a human involved.

"Don't look so scared. This will only take a minute if not sooner. By that I mean your life of course." The Level-E chuckled again as he got even closer to the girl. "I promise you wont feel a thing."

With this said, the Level-E charged at Ashley. As I saw the girl crouch down to the ground, covering her face with her arms, I got ready to kill this former human. However, before I could even take one foot out of my hiding place, a vine shot out of the ground in front of the girl. I had little time to react before the plant shot forwards, trough the Level-E's chest and killed him instantly after a grunt of pain.

I don't ever remember being this confused or surprised before. Who had done that? I couldn't sense anyone else around but Ashley. Did she summon that vine like she had summoned that fire a few nights ago? I couldn't even find myself leaving my hiding place to question her about it. Pretending no one was watching her seemed like the best thing to do right now anyways. There was something very suspicious about this so called human girl. Ashley did look like she was having a hard time believing what happened but that didn't tell me if she was dangerous or harmless to this school.

I watched Ashley talk to the plant for a few minutes. She seemingly gave it a few orders before making it sink back into the ground. She seemed nervous and may have been able to tell I was watching. I made sure I was well hidden while she looked around and left the forest. I wont lie, since I didn't know who this girl was, I was just a little nervous that Ashley might try to kill me if she spotted me watching her. Not that she'd be able to but I wont be relaxed until I know if she is dangerous or not.

Once I could no longer see, hear or smell Ashley, I allowed myself to walk into the small clearing. The Level-E that Kaname had asked me to take care of was nothing but a pile of ash. The clothing that the former human had been wearing laid on top of the pile of ashes. If Akatsuki were with me, or if I had his power, I could burn the clothing away. The ashes will just blow away with the wind but the clothing was something else. I could freeze them but bits of fabric will be left over. I guess the wind would blow them away and I would just have to make sure I freeze the clothing well enough that they shatter.

Once I made sure the job was done, I watched the wind blow both ashes and what remained of the clothing away before returning to the school. I was rather lucky that no one else besides Ashley showed up. It was bad enough that she had been here and now it is more than likely she knows of vampires; if she hadn't already known before. However I guess things could have been worse if Yuki or Kiryu showed up. Ashley can always be questioned later on and, if needed, her mind erased.

"Did everything go alright, Aido? It took you longer than I expected." the Pureblood lord Kaname asked as I entered the room. Forcing myself to smile, I nodded as I took my seat next to my cousin.

"My apologizes, Kaname-Sama. I ran into a slight complication but everything is taken care of. I got rid of the clothing and the ashes blew away in the wind." I answered without giving details on Ashley. For now I would keep that information to myself until it's proven I have to tell anyone else.

"Very well, thank you." Kaname said, causing my forced smile to become a real, proud smile. I love it when I could make him happy which is why I would do whatever he asks without asking twice.

For the rest of the night I couldn't take my mind off what Ashley did. Nor what she said about someone named Ashlen. How did she do that thing with the fire and how did she control that vine? It's likely I would have been able to tell if she was some kind of hunter, as even I know the more powerful ones have enough vampire blood to support powers. She wasn't a vampire since anyone of us would have been able to tell and usually only Purebloods had more than one power of their own. Well, whatever she is I'll find out one way or another, sooner or later.

* * *

I hope you liked the rewrite of this chapter. Please give the story: **Reina Mikazaki's Cross Academy Life **a look. It is by author Fangirling Duck


	20. Chapter 20

**~Currant Night~**

It was a Saturday night and there was nothing fun to do. Most nights without classes I normally find something to keep myself busy. However, tonight, I had absolutely nothing to do. Not even a research paper some company wants me to do for them. We were allowed to leave school grounds, granted we ask for permission first and say where we are going. Yet I wasn't in the mood to leave school grounds tonight.

Actually, what I _was _in the mood for was to find out more about Ashley. I hadn't told anyone what I saw happen last night. Not even my cousin or Kaname. I had no idea if she was a dangerous threat yet and acting too quickly was a stupid move to make. So, until I find out if Ashley is a threat to the school's safety, I'll keep all information I find out myself. Yet, perhaps I'll tell Akatsuki about this as he could help me figure things out quicker.

"Hanabusa, you're spacing out again." I could hear the voice of my cousin say, breaking me from my thoughts. Blinking once, I looked over to him, seeing that he was sitting on the armrest next to me.

I, along with a few others, was relaxing downstairs. I was sitting one end of the couch, resting my feet on the table in the middle. My cousin was sitting on the arm rest beside me. Takuma Ichijo, our Vis Class President, was sitting on the chair opposite of me, with a pile of books in front of him. Senri and Rima shared the other chair, with Senri sitting in the chair and Rima on the arm. They were both eating pocky, hopefully not stolen from my room.

"Something on your mind, Aido?" Ichijo asked from the chair, looking up from his book. I shrugged and leaned back in my seat.

"Just bored. There's nothing to do. I've already finished all my research papers and my homework." I answered with a sigh of boredom. Ichijo simply smiled at me, which caused a bad feeling to turn in my stomach.

"I can always lend you some of by books if you'd like." He told me, motioning to the big pile he had brought downstairs. Towards that idea of being forced to read more idiotic vampire manga, I stood up to leave.

I don't understand the Vis president could read that kind of stuff. He says he likes what the humans make up about us, thinks it's silly and entertaining. I, on the other hand, think they are insulting. For one thing, all vampires can go out in the sun, it's just some of us burn more than others and the sun bothers our eyes. We won't burst into flames but out skin will turn red and we will get a sun burn. We can also eat foods other than blood. In fact, we can live our whole lives without drinking blood without dying. It is our natural instinct to drink blood, which is why most humans that know us think we are nothing but monsters or animals. However, yes, we can also use blood as a food and live solely off that if we really wanted to.

Another thing I find rather insulting was the weaknesses. Religious artifacts don't hurt us. We aren't a race of monsters born from the pits of hell or have damned souls. I, for one, was born with a beating heart and the love of my parents. Another weakness I find annoying is the 'vampires cant cross running water' or touch water in some cases. I enjoy my bubble baths and have been on boats before. The last weakness was the mirror, saying we had no reflections. I think it had to do with humans thinking we had no souls, I don't care to find out.

It is stories like these that make humans fear us so much. Most humans that don't know we are real just think we are immortal monsters that only care for blood or sex; sometimes both. I will admit, however, that some vampires, Pureblood and some aristocrats can hold their breath to the point it seems they don't need to breathe. I heard that some of the older Purebloods hibernate in coffins, spaces with little air. Still, with this idea of peace between our two species, I hope things will get better in time. So I rather do anything than read those annoying manga; even spend the weekend with the Headmaster. Well, maybe I wouldn't go _that _far but you know what I mean.

"Actually I think I'll just go for a walk. I could use the fresh air and this is one of the only times the prefects won't be patrolling. I don't have to worry about Kiryu sticking his gun at my head again." I answered, brushing him off as I as I made my way for the door. I could hear my cousin stand up from the chair behind me.

"Should I come with you, Hanabusa?" I heard him ask. I pondered if I should have my cousin follow me but decided I would tell him what I witnessed later on.

"I'll be fine on my own. I'm just going to take a walk through the forest near the school. I'll be back later." I insured before leaving through the door and closing it behind me. Inhaling the cool, night air, I found a smile over taking my face.

Feeling the cool breeze on my face felt great, and I allowed the cool air to fill my lungs. As a vampire, nothing felt better than being outside at night, the time where vampires ruled. I felt my smile grow slightly as I made my way out of the Moon Dorms area and walked towards the school. It really did feel nice not having to worry about Kiryu or Yuki stopping me. Apparently Headmaster Cross allows them to sleep through the weekends to catch up on the sleep they are denied the rest of the week.

Truth be told I did appreciate the hard work those two do. Not only do they have to do deal with keeping the Night Class secret but deal with the Day Class fans as well. However I won't deny that it's fun to see how jealous the girls can get. It is fun seeing how Yuki will react and I do like the attention the girls give me. If only I were allowed to taste their blood. Although I won't for the sake of the school and avoiding Kaname-Sama's rage.

Entering the forest I enjoyed the silent of the night. The only sounds were crickets, a distant owl and the wind rustling in the trees. Usually we weren't actually allowed to leave the Moon Dorms area. Like going out to town, we needed permission if we wanted to wonder the school grounds at night. This was because a few Night Class students still struggled with human blood and would try to sneak into the Sun Dorms. I might like human blood and be tempted to taste some if one is bleeding, but I can control myself if I really had to. I may have nipped Yuki's hand a couple weeks ago but I wouldn't be stupid enough to plainly attack a human. Not only would Kaname be angry at me but it would disappoint my father.

Suddenly, to my shock, the ground began to shake. It was unexpected and I had nearly lost my balance. Luckily, the shaking only lasted a few seconds before everything became still again, so I easily regained my balance. Even though Japan was known for earthquakes every now and then this would be the first one to hit this school and town. Not to mention it was one of the shortest ones I have heard of.

'What on earth? No way that was that a normal earthquake.' I thought to myself as I walked towards where I'm sure the earthquake. It led me into the middle of the forest and I hadn't expected to find what I did.

Entering the same clearing as last night, I once again saw Ashley. She was sitting in the middle of the clearing looking at a full grown tree. I'm sure that tree hadn't been there the night before and no tree can grow that fast on its own. The only reason I was sure of that was because last year I had counted all the forest trees when I was extremely bored one night.

'Well, that would explain the shaking but what's going on? First fire out of nowhere, then a vine that kills the vampire and now a tree?' I thought to myself as I continued to watch the girl stare up at the tree. She had a look of awe on her face as the branches then began to bend out of place as if they were limbs.

Whoever this girl was, I doubt she was any normal human. First all of these elemental powers and, when I remembered, Ashley mentioned she was Canadian. I she refused to tell me why she was here if her parents were still in Canada. Seeing as she was trying to run away a few nights ago it's clear she doesn't want to be here. I've heard how some school takes field trips to other countries but I think she would have mentioned something like that. This girl was beyond suspicious so I didn't even bother hide myself this time. Instead I leaned myself against a tree and waited for her to notice me

"Well, I hope no one will notice that there is now a new tree out here." I heard her mumble as she stood up from the ground. Turning around I could see she was getting ready to leave but stopped as she saw me.

"Wha... how long have you been standing there?" She stuttered, obviously startled to see me standing there. I stared at her as I pulled myself away from the tree

"Long enough." I answered while I began to walk closer to her. "What are you?" I demanded, noticing that as I got closer she began to back up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied turning her head away so she wouldn't have to look at me. It was a mistake on her part because it gave me the opportunity to grab her and push her against the nearest tree.

No more mister nice guy. I had no idea who this girl was, where she was really from. I actually didn't doubt she was Canadian but that didn't answer why she was in Japan alone or why she has powers. So, when she had her head turned, I had grabbed her arm and pushed her against the nearest tree, pinning her there. She cried out in pain from the contact but I didn't give her the chance to push me away as I held her by her shoulders. Until I find out if this girl is harmless I will not go easy on her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Let go of me!" she yelled at me while she squirmed in my grip. unfortunately for her, as a vampire, my grip was much too strong for her to fight out of but I did, unnoticeably, loosen it just a tiny bit so I wouldn't close off any blood flow.

"No, not until you answer me. What are you?" I demanded, a little more harsh than last time. For a moment Ashley didn't say anything and, when she finally did, she sighed and turned her head to the side.

"I really don't know what you mean." she tried to convince me while keeping her voice as strong as possible. I knew she was lying to me again and it was starting to piss me off.

"Lying is a very stupid thing to do, Ashley-Chan, so stop playing dump with me. I know for a fact that no human can do what I just saw you do. No human can make fire appear out of nowhere or control plants." I nearly growled, trying to keep my fangs in my mouth. The next second I realized I said something I shouldn't have.

I told her no human could control plants, making it plural. Tonight I had only seen her control a tree. So, unless she had done more than that, I had just revealed I had been the one watching her last night. My suspicion was confirmed when Ashley looked at me with a surprised expression. I don't know if it was because she had been expecting someone else or just that she had been surprised that she had been caught. No matter the reason, her expression soon changed to one of slight annoyance.

"Everyone has the right to keep their secrets, Aido." She replied after a moment of silence. I didn't reply right away and instead thought of what she said.

I didn't want to admit it, but Ashley was right. I had my own secrets to keep and sometimes a secret is best kept secret. Still, on the other hand, some secrets should be exposed. Such as parents abusing their children, a witness to a crime or, in this case, why this girl had powers. I had no idea if this girl was dangerous or not and I could become a hero to the school if I can stop her from causing harm. However, I first had to figure things out before I act without thinking.

"Besides, what human can create ice out of nothing?" her voiced question pulled me from my thoughts and caught me off guard. I had actually forgotten I had used my ice to put out the fire on her hand.

In high sights I shouldn't have used my ice that one night. I had even told the Headmaster I pushed her hand in the pond. That's what I should have done as, I wasn't sure what had happened. After all, just because Ashley revealed she had powers didn't mean I had to give away my own secret. When I finally got over my surprise I smiled at her.

"Ah, it's just like you said; everyone has the right to keep their secrets." I found myself chuckling lightly, using her own words against her. Feeling this was going nowhere I loosened my grip as I thought of what to do before retightening it again.

If Ashley refused to tell me anything, there was one thing I could try without involving anyone else. It would get me in a lot of trouble but, in the end, it would be worth it. Something many people do not know is that, when a vampire drinks someone's blood, we can taste the feelings of that person. We can tell who that person is in love with and what emotion they are feeling. I could try this method on Ashley or, at the very least, scare her into telling me.

"However, I'm still very curious. I really want to know how you managed to do all of that." I told her, finding myself starting to mumble slightly, as I stepped closer to her. I was now close enough that I could feel her warm breath on my skin and hear her heart beat pick up speed.

If it wasn't for the fact I had her pinned against a tree, I'm sure the girl would be struggling by now. I could already see her body become tense and see her breath get caught in her throat. Maybe if I push her a little more, she'd let something slip. So, leaning my head forwards, I brushed my nose against her neck and sniffed. Mmm, her blood did smell pretty good. Maybe, just maybe, I could get away with a small taste.

"Mmm, you have such a nice scent." I heard myself comment in a whisper, sighing in content. I felt her body shiver and tense even more as I began to nuzzle my nose against her to memorize her scent.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded fearfully, a nervous tone cleary in her voice. Starting to enjoy myself I smiled as my eyes changed from blue to blood lust red.

"It's all just too tempting. Mind if I taste you?" I asked, already feeling my fangs start to lengthen, exhaling deeply as her scent filled my lungs. I was at a point where I couldn't control myself anymore and didn't want to; I was doing this for the good of the school's safety. At least that is what I convinced myself in the moment.

Without waiting for her to answer, I stuck my tongue out and licked up her neck. Her skin kind of had a salty taste to it but I bet the blood would taste much better. Seeming to have caught her off guard, I could feel Ashley attempt to scrunch up her shoulders as she gasped. Unfortunately for her, my grip didn't allow her to move even an inch, and I was glad about it. Extending my fangs, I prepared to bite down but felt a sudden presents behind me before I could bite through the skin.

"What the hell are you doing, Hanabusa?!" the familiar voice of my cousin demanded. I was quickly pulled away from Ashley and spun around to face my cousin.

I don't know how long he had been watching, but it's obvious he must have been following me. I didn't even know he was there until I was grabbed. I have no idea how much he must have seen but I had a feeling he must have just got here. Still, either way, talk about bad timing. I might love my cousin, in the family and best friend way, but he can be a real fun killer at times.

"Come on, Akatsuki, I wasn't going to hurt her. I was just trying to find out why she has powers." I lied as I gave away my reason for doing so. I had original planned to do it that way but lost myself in my blood lust.

"That doesn't matter. Hanabusa. We practically just got off punishment for you biting Yuki two weeks ago. Don't do anything that will get yourself, and me, into any more trouble." He reminded me in a scolding tone, still holding me by the shirt collar. I knew he was right but that didn't stop me from pouting.

Suddenly, much to my surprise, I felt a rush of wind pass by. Looking up I saw that Ashley had begun to run away, most likely going back to the Sun Dorms. Ah, crap, I messed up. Letting her go would be a big mistake as I had no idea what she'd do. Would she tell someone what happened to her or would she keep it secret? It was a risk we could not take.

"God damn it, Hanabusa." Akatsuki snapped angrily, letting go of my shirt as he chased after Ashley. I shiver and took my time to catch up with him.

It wasn't very often that my cousin shows his anger. He has amazing tolerance and patience so it takes a lot to push him over the edge. Not only did he have much better control over his blood lust than I did, but, despite his annoyance for the fan girls, he liked humans. He's usually very laid back, gentle and kind so seeing him act like this was creepy, yet understandable at the same time. My cousin just didn't want the school secret to be at risk and even I knew he'd get in trouble if I had managed to bite her.

As I finally caught up to my cousin, I saw that Ashley laid unconscious in his arms. It looked as though Akatsuki had put her to sleep but I was unsure if he had erased her memories. I don't think he would have unless he knew just how much to erase. Now that she was caught, it would be my job to make her forget meeting me tonight. At least that is what I thought until Akatsuki lifted her into his arms.

"Come on, Hanabusa, we need to take her to the Headmaster." He told me as he began to walk towards his private living quarters, knowing he would more likely be there on a Saturday night than at the school. Frowning and crossing my arms, I followed after him.

"Why bother when we can just erase her memories ourselves?" I asked, trying to get out of having to explain to the Headmaster what happened. While I continued to walk with my cousin I took a glance down at Ashley.

"Because I have no idea how much to erase and, frankly, I don't trust you to do it. I think you've done enough for one night." He told me, his tone calmer but annoyance still clearly in his tone. I could only sigh and frown as we neared Headmaster Cross's private quarters, knowing there was no way out of the trouble I would soon be in.

* * *

**Yep XD I am changing it from the school to the Private living quarters**

**I got all the information about the vampires from the fan book and what was obvious from remembering the anime.**


	21. Heart no Kuni no Alice story

Hey everyone. This story is once again on hold. Sorry :( BUT I have started a new fandom some of you may know. It's **heart no kuni no alice. **I've read the manga online, own 6 (Ace's story, Elliot's story -the one in Hearts- and three volumes of Boris's story) and I have watched the movie three to four time. I've started a story in my **I love creepy things** account. It is a OC story but it will also involve Alice. This is the summary.

~.~

When Peter sees Alice struggling to understand Wonderland's laws and their way of thinking, the rabbit thinks she just needs a friend who shares her own way of thinking. So Peter decides it would be smart to abduct a girl from the real world, one who sees things Alice's way. However, what happens when this girl appears dangerous and unwilling to be friends? Did Peter make a grave mistake or is this girl simply pushing others way? AliceX? OCX?

~.~

If you know this fandom I please ask you to give it a chance. I think it is a neat idea and can see Peter doing this for Alice's happiness. You can find my second account in my **Favorite Authors**


End file.
